Konoha Red Smoke
by Shiromaki Uzuto
Summary: Warisan dari salah satu Klan tersohor di dunia Shinobi. Bocah spesial ini digadang-gadang merupakan anak dalam ramalan yang akan membawa angin perubahan di dunia Shinobi. Kisah hidup prodigy Uzumaki. Chapter 7 is UP! Kekkai Genkai elemen uap muncul sebagai senjata rahasia Naruto, pergerakan Akatsuki, dan dimulainya semifinal membawa kita semakin dekat menuju akhir!
1. Meet The Prodigy

**Konoha Red Smoke**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 1 – Meet The Prodigy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha – Winter Season.**

Terlihat beberapa Genin sedang mengganggu anak perempuan berambut blonde dengan permata blue sapphire. Para Genin itu dengan seenak jidat mereka menginjak-injak bunga yang telah anak perempuan itu kumpulkan.

Sementara itu seorang anak lelaki berambut merah dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya sedang berjalan-jalan di taman tersebut. Melihat anak perempuan itu diganggu, jiwa kepahlawanannya muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Hei kalian! Jangan beraninya sama anak perempuan! Lawan aku kalau berani!". Ujar anak lelaki tersebut yang diketahui bernama Naruto Uzumaki tersebut.

"Dasar bocah! Kau jangan sok jadi pahlawan ya!". Teriak salah seorang Genin yang bertubuh paling besar.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, tanpa banyak bicara dia membuat sebuah handseal dan meneriakkan jutsunya.

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**

5 Klon Naruto muncul dan langsung menghajar para Genin usil tersebut. Anak perempuan itu hanya dapat terkesima melihat bagaimana dengan mudahnya Naruto mengalahkan Genin tersebut.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa kan nona cantik?". Tanya Naruto, wajahnya hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajah gadis tersebut.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang terlalu dekat, wajah gadis itu memerah dengan sendirinya.

"A.. aku.. tidak.. apa.. apa". Gadis tersebut menjawab dengan gugup.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu nona cantik?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Aku Ino Yamanaka". Gadis yang bernama Ino itu menjawab sambil memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya.

Melihat gadis itu tersenyum mau tak mau Naruto tanpa sadar juga tersenyum senang.

 **Pada hari itulah benang merah dan benih cinta antara kedua anak manusia itu mulai terjalin.**

 **...**

 **Hi no Kuni – 6 Years Later.**

Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis cantik itu lagi semenjak pertemuannya 6 tahun yang lalu. Hal ini bukan karena di sengaja, Naruto yang merupakan seorang Prodigy dari Klan Uzumaki hanya menjalani masa akademi selama beberapa bulan. Dia kemudian dimasukkan kedalam Tim 1 yang hanya beranggotakan dirinya sendiri dengan Jounin pembimbing Jiraiya, salah satu anggota Densetsu Sannin. Misi-misinya pun kebanyakan berada di luar desa dengan tingkatan A-Rank Mission.

Banyak yang berubah selama 6 tahun ini, Naruto merubah gaya berpakaiannya. Kini ia menggunakan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam berlengan panjang dengan strip merah dibagian lengan, sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan sepatu Shinobi standar berwarna senada dengan celananya. Rambutnya masih sama seperti saat dirinya pertama bertemu dengan Ino.

Kekuatannya pun kini semakin bertambah. Naruto telah cukup menguasai Fuinjutsu, dia pun telah mulai menggunakan Senjutsu walau Senjutsunya berada di tahap terbawah dari kekuatan Senjutsu milik gurunya Jiraiya. Naruto juga memiliki sepasang Tonfa yang digunakan untuk menyalurkan tenaga monsternya yang membuatnya disetarai dengan Tsunade Senju, rekan setim gurunya kala masih menjadi Genin. Bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto memiliki beberapa inventarisasi jutsu C hingga A Ranking.

Saat ini Naruto dan Jiraiya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Konoha karena Naruto akan mengikuti ujian Chuunin meskipun faktanya Naruto sudah akan dipromosikan menjadi Chuunin beberapa tahun lalu namun Naruto menolaknya dengan alasan masih membutuhkan pengalaman sebagai Shinobi. Tapi bukan ujian Chuunin yang menjadi alasan kepulangan Naruto ke Konoha, dia sebenarnya hanya ingin bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya saat pertemuan pertama mereka di sebuah musim dingin yang terasa hangat di hati mereka.

Ingatannya terbang kembali ke masa saat dia menolong gadis bernama Ino itu, saat mereka berpisah Ino memutuskan untuk memberikan syal merah yang dipakainya sebagai rasa terima kasih atas pertolongan Naruto. dan Naruto masih menyimpan dengan baik syal pemberian Ino tersebut. Mengingat hal itu membuat kedua sudut bibir Naruto tertarik melengkung keatas membentuk senyuman yang dapat membuat ribuan gadis meleleh.

"Hei Gaki, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Pasti kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum ya?" Jiraiya dengan wajah poker face bertanya kepada murid kesayangannya itu.

"Tidak, Sensei. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu tentang Konoha. Sudahlah, ayo kita percepat!" Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah meninggalkan gurunya yang sedang kelelahan karena telah berjalan selama 3 hari.

"Tunggu aku.. Ino-chan!" Batin Naruto yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

 **Konoha – Ino Side.**

"Sudah 6 tahun semenjak pertemuanku dengan Naruto-kun. Ku dengar hari ini dia akan kembali ke Konoha untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin. Aku penasaran, apakah dia masih mengingatku ya?" Batin Ino bertanya-tanya sambil tersenyum sendiri membuat para Rookie lainnnya penasaran dengan tingkah sang Heiress Yamanaka.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" Tanya Sakura, sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut seperti permen karet.

"Aku penasaran apa yang membuat Ino sering melamun seperti ini ya Shikamaru? Kali ini Chouji yang bertanya kepada Shikamaru yang juga merupakan teman setim Ino.

"Kurasa dia sedang memikirkan cinta pertamanya, Naruto. Ku dengar hari ini dia akan kembali ke Konoha untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin." Jawab Shikamaru dengan ekspresi malas yang tercetak diwajahnya.

"Heh, jadi kau akan kembali hari ini ya. Rivalku!" Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Memangnya siapa Naruto itu? Aku sering mendengar Tou-san memuji-muji si Naruto itu." Menma Namikaze mulai bersuara. Dia penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Naruto, sebenarnya dia juga sedikit membenci Naruto yang menurutnya telah mencuri hati ayah dan orang yang dia cintai.

Ya, Menma memang mencintai Ino tetapi Ino selalu menolaknya dengan alasan sudah mempunyai orang yang dicinta.

"Kau tidak tau Menma? Naruto itu adalah seorang yang jenius. Dia adalah Uzumaki terakhir yang selamat setelah Invasi 3 desa besar. Dia saat ini berada di Tim 1, anggotanya hanya dia sendirian dengan Jounin pembimbing Jiraiya-sama. Dia masuk sebagai Special Genin berlabel S-Rank, kemampuannya sudah diatas Chuunin. Dan yang membuatku kagum dia telah menyelesaikan 10 misi Rank C, 11 misi Rank B, dan 23 misi Rank A." Jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

"Guk guk" Akamaru menyalak tanda setuju dengan tuannya.

Mendengar cerita Kiba membuat Menma semakin marah, diam-diam dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hei Menma, kalau dibandingkan dengan Naruto. Kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya, mungkin kau akan kalah darinya hanya dengan sekali pukul. Hahaha!" Kiba tertawa kencang.

"Huh. Akan aku buktikan bahwa si Naruto itu tidak sekuat yang kalian duga!" Ujar Menma dengan nada kesal.

"Yang dikatakan Kiba itu benar Dobe." Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam mulai mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Tuh kan. Sasuke saja setuju. Hahahah!" Kiba kembali mengejek Menma.

Sedangkan Menma hanya bisa terdiam sambil merengut kesal, dengan keadaan marah dia berlari meninggalkan taman akademi. Diam-diam Menma menangis dalam perjalanan pulang.

 **Konoha Gates – On Same Time.**

Naruto dan Jiraiya kini telah sampai di gerbang desa, mereka menyapa duo penjaga gerbang abadi. Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san.." Naruto melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum kepada Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Kau? Naruto-kun kah?" Izumo bertanya mewakili rekannya yang masih mencerna kedatangan Naruto.

"Iya. Ini aku, apa kalian sudah lupa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa pada Shinobi sebaik kau Naruto, aku.. lebih tepatnya hanya kaget dengan kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba." Izumo tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu.. Selamat datang Konoha no Aka Hokage!" Ujar Izumo dan Kotetsu bersamaan.

Naruto dan Jiraiya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantor Hokage. Selama perjalanan banyak Shinobi baik Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, maupun Anbu yang sedang bertugas bergantian menyapa Naruto dan Jiraiya. Naruto memang dihormati karena dia dikenal sebagai Shinobi yang suka menolong sesama baik Shinobi atau warga sipil, menghormati para Senior, mengayomi dan menyanyangi para Junior, serta Naruto juga dianggap sebagai teladan bukan hanya sebagai Shinobi tetapi juga sebagai seorang manusia. Para penduduk desa juga tidak ketinggalan menyapa Naruto, bahkan beberapa ada yang memberi hadiah atas kembalinya Naruto ke desa.

...

"Baiklah Naruto, karena kita sudah melapor kepada Hokage maka sekarang aku memberimu waktu berlibur selama 2 minggu, Yah hitung-hitung sebagai refreshing sebelum ujian Chuunin dimulai." Jiraiya menepuk kepala Naruto sebelum kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Naruto sebenarnya tau kemana tujuan Sensei-nya yang bisa dibilang mesum itu. Dia pasti pergi ke pemandian gagak yang ada di selatan desa untuk melakukan 'riset' buku terbarunya. Menghela nafas sebentar Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya – Taman Konoha.

Sementara itu Rookie 9 (minus Menma yang sudah pergi) masih asik berbincang mengenai Naruto, saat itulah Shikamaru melihat seorang berambut merah yang sedang menuju ke tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Hei teman-teman, bukankah itu yang bernama Naruto?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil mengarahkan jarinya kepada seorang pria tampan yang berjalan dengan santai.

Naruto yang melihat seseorang menunjuk-nunjuknya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang tersebut, namun netranya justru terperangkap ke dalam lautan biru sapphire yang sangat dirindukannya.

Ino yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Shikamaru saat dia mendengar nama 'Naruto' dan saat itulah keindahan biru sapphire miliknya terpaku ke onyx sekelam langit malam milik seseorang yang dia rindukan.

Tanpa sadar Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju cinta pertamanya dan dengan manja dia melompat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang setengah kaget menerima sambutan Ino dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil cinta pertamanya itu.

Para Rookie yang melihat adegan drama ini hanya tersenyum. Berbagai hal terlintas dibenak mereka, sementara itu Ino makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Naruto-kun.." Setetes air mata jatuh dan meluncur melewati pipi mulus Ino.

Naruto dengan gentle mengusap air mata tersebut dan memberikan kecupan hangat di dahi Ino, hal ini menciptakan rona pekat di kedua pipi Ino yang seputih pualam.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bermesraan seperti itu? Naruto." Sasuke menegur orang yang dia anggap sebagai saudara sekaligus rival itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke, tangannya menggenggam tangan Ino dengan protektif. Tingkah Naruto ini membuat Ino semakin merona.

"Kau mengenal Naruto-san, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada kebingungan.

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah seperti saudara bagiku, dan lagi.. dia adalah rivalku." Ujar Sasuke yang masih menatap Naruto, dengan santai di melempar sebuah kunai yang sudah agak usang.

"Kau masih menyimpannya ya?" Naruto menggumam sambil menatap kunai pemberian Sasuke.

Ingatan Naruto terbang ke saat terakhir sebelum dia meninggalkan Konoha untuk misi jangka panjang, Naruto yang saat itu sedang terburu-buru berlari melewati sebuah danau yang mana disana Sasuke sedang duduk meratapi nasibnya.

Sasuke yang merasakan seseorang menatapnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan saat itulah dia pertama kali melihat Naruto, seperti sudah terskenario Naruto tanpa sadar mendatangi Sasuke karena saat Naruto menatap Sasuke dia dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan.

"Kesepian"

Setelah sempat bertengkar, Naruto memutuskan untuk memberikan kunai pertama miliknya yang merupakan pemberian dari Sandaime Hokage. Kala itu Naruto berpesan agar Sasuke melatih dirinya dan suatu saat mereka berdua akan menjadi partner terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia Shinobi.

...

Naruto kemudian menyimpan kunai miliknya yang telah dikembalikan Sasuke ke dalam tas miliknya. Kemudian Naruto mulai bercakap-cakap dan saling mengenal dengan Rookie yang lain.

...

Naruto dan Ino saat ini dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah Ino, mereka saling menceritakan apa yang mereka alami selama 6 tahun belakangan ini. Disaat mereka sedang asik bercengkerama melepas rasa kangen tiba-tiba sebuah kunai menancap tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Menma dengan wajah kesal berdiri disana dengan menggenggam sebuah kunai.

"Kau siapa? Dan apa maumu?" Naruto bertanya, dia telah memasang posisi siaga.

"Naruto-kun, dia itu Menma Namikaze. Putra Yondaime Hokage." Ino menjelaskan tentang Menma dengan wajah khawatir.

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu dari Ino-chan bajingan!" Menma berteriak marah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menggandeng tangannya? Aku ini kan pacarnya. Dan lagi kau tidak punya tata krama dan sopan santun untuk ukuran seorang anak Hokage yang terhormat.

"Berisik!" Menma melesat maju ke arah Naruto yang tetap tenang.

Trankk Trankk Trankk

Bunyi melenting suara kunai Menma yang beradu dengan Tonfa besi milik Naruto. Menma yang sedari tadi menyerang mulai kelelahan sedangkan Naruto bahkan tidak berkeringat sama sekali.

Menma yang meninggalkan celah saat menyerang tidak dapat mengantisipasi serangan Naruto. Dia shock saat merasakan kekuatan hantaman Naruto, darah keluar dari mulutnya. Dan kemudian Menma terlempar hingga menabrak tembok rumah seorang warga.

"Akan kuselesaikan disini kau bocah sombong!" Naruto membuat handseal.

 **Fuuton : Jubashi**

Naruto berniat menghantamkan tangannya ke Menma yang masih bersender di tembok tersebut. Namun belum sempat jutsu mengerikan Naruto tersebut menyentuh Menma sebuah kilat kuning muncul dan memindahkan Menma beberapa cm dari tempat Naruto tadi.

Duaaarrrr

Tembok yang terkena jutsu Naruto tadi bolong hingga sejauh 5 meter dengan tingkat kerusakan yang sangat besar.

"Fyuuhh.. untung saja aku belum terlambat tadi. Jutsu yang sangat mengerikan." Batin Minato saat melihat jutsu milik Naruto tersebut. Menurut analisis Minato jutsu tersebut memiliki dampak yang sedikit lebih besar dibanding Chidori milik Kakashi muridnya.

Naruto yang melihat Hokage didepannya langsung menunduk dengan penuh hormat. Sementara itu Ino langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Sudahlah, angkat kepalamu Naruto-kun." Ujar Minato dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya.

"Maafkan saya Hokage-sama, sepertinya saya terlalu berlebihan tadi." Naruto mengucapkan permintaan maafnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf atas kelakuan anakku, dia memang nakal. Tolong maafkan anakku ya Naruto-kun, Ino-chan." Kini giliran Minato yang meminta maaf pada kedua Genin dihadapannya. Naruto dan Ino hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi ke rumah sakit dulu." Minato kemudian menghilang dengan Hiraishin sambil membawa Menma.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan Menma, Naruto dan Ino kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Ino-chan." Naruto menatap Ino dengan tatapan mautnya yang dapat melumerkan hati banyak wanita.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu Naruto-kun? Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan pasti senang bertemu denganmu." Ino dengan wajah bersemu semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Mungkin lain kali, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal terlebih dahulu." Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ino yang sedang merajuk karena tidak ingin Naruto pergi.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan kesini besok. Tapi kau harus janji untuk berdandan secantik mungkin, karena besok aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Umm" Ino mengangguk senang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permen saat Naruto berjanji akan mengajaknya pergi, hatinya berbunga-bunga tak sabar ingin melepas kerinduan saat kencan mereka nanti.

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju apartemen miliknya, sementara Ino telah masuk kerumahnya.

 **Unidentified Place – Otogakure.**

"Ujian Chuunin sudah di depan mata. Aku akan segera mendapatkan kalian Uchiha-kun, Uzumaki-kun. Khu khu khu." Seorang yang berada di balik gelapnya bayangan tertawa layaknya psikopat sadis.

"Kabuto-kun, kirim Tim Dosu dan Tim Guren untuk mengikuti ujian di Konoha.." Ujar sosok yang tadi tertawa sadis.

"Aku akan memanggil mereka.."

" **Orochimaru-sama"**

 **To Be Continue**


	2. Team 11

Yo, hamba balik lagi dengan fic sederhana ini. Well, jujur saja hamba tidak menyangka dapat menyelesaikan Chapter 2 hanya dalam waktu 4 jam. Semua ini hamba lakukan demi memberikan kado akhir tahun kepada readers yang menyukai fic ini dengan cara fast update. Sebelumnya hamba ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para readers yang telah mengapresiasi fic ini dengan cara me- _review_ , mem- _favs_ , dan mem- _follow_ fic dari hamba ini, di Chapter kali ini hamba sengaja memberikan beberapa kejutan yang mungkin tidak readers sangka hehe. Oh iya, jangan lupa kunjungi karya hamba yang lain ya readers sekalian, sekali lagi hamba ingin mengucapkan _arigatou gozaimashu_ dan _enjoy this story_.

...

 **Konoha Red Smoke**

 **Belong to Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2 – Team 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan Harinya – Konohagakure.**

Nampak Naruto dan Ino yang sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat Konoha yang hari ini sangat ramai, banyak sekali penduduk yang sibuk mendekorasi seisi desa untuk menyambut Ujian Chuunin yang untuk pertama kalinya diikuti kelima desa besar Shinobi dan beberapa desa kecil. Suatu kehormatan bagi Konohagakure yang ditunjuk sebagai tuan rumah event terbesar dalam dekade ini, sang Yondaime Hokage menitahkan agar seisi desa didekorasi secantik dan seindah mungkin agar meninggalkan kesan yang baik bagi para pengunjung dan peserta Ujian Chuunin gabungan tersebut.

"Hari ini kita akan kemana, Naruto-kun?" Ino bertanya dengan nada riang, tangannya menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan erat seolah dia bisa kehilangan Naruto kapan saja.

"Kau akan tau sebentar lagi.." Ujar Naruto seraya meyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di padang rumput yang cukup jauh dari pusat desa, disana banyak sekali berbagai macam bunga, pohon sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya, serta rumput hijau alami yang menyejukkan mata. Ino yang melihat pemandangan seindah ini tak kuasa untuk tidak menitikkan air mata.

"I.. ini.. indah sekali"

"Hmm.." Naruto hanya menggumam, dia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup semilir angin yang membawa aroma harum bunga yang bercampur dengan aroma tanah yang basah karena hujan, sungguh mengadiksi indera penciumannya. Setelah puas, dia menarik tangan Ino yang masih terpana dengan pemandangan epik yang tersaji dihadapan mereka berdua.

Ino hanya membiarkan Naruto menariknya menuju ketengah padang rumput tersebut. Gadis Yamanaka ini menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan saat melihat kejutan yang diberikan oleh pacarnya tersebut.

Ditengah-tengah padang rumput ini, tepatnya dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran. Ada sebuah tikar anyaman, kotak piknik, dan sebuket bunga violet yang indah. Dirinya tidak tau harus berkata apa, Naruto selalu saja bisa membuatnya terkejut dan bahagia seperti ini.

"Ayo.." Suara Naruto mengembalikannya dari pikirannya sendiri, mengangguk sebentar dan Ino kemudian mengikuti sang kekasih duduk di tikar yang telah tergelar.

Dan satu hari yang bahagia itu mereka habiskan dengan penuh canda tawa, waktu melambat pada hari itu seolah tidak ingin memisahkan pasangan kekasih yang kembali berjumpa setelah sekian lama.

.

.

.

Malam telah datang ke Konohagakure, sinar rembulan menerangi desa yang terletak di Hi no Kuni ini. Tokoh utama kita terlihat sedang duduk menikmati pemandangan desa di malam hari yang sangat indah dari bukit pahatan para Hokage. Naruto membiarkan angin memainkan rambut merahnya yang kini berstyle jabrik – _seperti rambut Madara kecil namun dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya_ , suara jangkrik yang bersahut-sahutan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di tengah keheningan malam.

Trankkk!

Naruto dengan santai menahan sebuah tantou yang nyaris memotong kepalanya. Pelakunya adalah bocah yang sebaya dengannya menggunakan seragam Anbu standar dengan topeng polos tanpa corak.

"Ne, huh?" Mendengus bosan, Naruto memutuskan menghantamkan Tonfa miliknya ke ulu hati bocah tersebut namun bocah tadi menghindar menggunakan Shunshin no Jutsu.

Tidak mau berurusan dengan fraksi Anbu buatan Yami no Shinobi, Naruto memutuskan kabur menggunakan Shunsin miliknya. Akan tetapi Anbu tersebut tidak mau menyerah dan mengejar Naruto menggunakan teknik yang sama. Acara kejar-kejaran berlangsung cukup menegangkan, bocah tadi terus menyerang Naruto dengan shuriken, kunai, bahkan fuma shuriken yang berukuran cukup besar.

Sebenarnya tujuan Naruto kabur bukanlah karena dia takut terhadap Anbu yang menyerangnya tadi, tapi dia hanya ingin memancing Anbu ini ketempat yang terbuka. Yaitu, Training Ground yang biasa digunakan Tim 7 untuk berlatih.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti.. Uzumaki" ujar Anbu Ne itu dengan nada datar, tantou miliknya mengkilat tertimpa cahaya bulan.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada datar, dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tonfa miliknya. Berjaga-jaga jika musuh melakukan serangan mendadak.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, yang terpenting adalah.. Kau akan mati!" Melesat dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan, Anbu tadi menebaskan tantounya yang telah diberikan chakra angin membuat ketajamannya meningkat jauh.

"Cih!" Naruto melompat kebelakang, merangkai beberapa handseals dan menggumamkan jutsunya.

 **Fuuton : Reppusho!**

Menepukkan kedua tangannya, kemudia hembusan angin yang sangat kuat menerjang sang musuh. Jutsu ini memang tergolong C-Rank, tetapi dengan intensitas chakra yang Naruto gunakan membuat jutsu ini mencapai level baru dalam penggunaannya,

Pohon-pohon mulai terangkat dan terbang melayang menuju Anbu Ne tadi yang menggeram kesal, dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlihat oleh mata biasa. Anbu tadi mengeluakan jutsunya.

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

5 lapis tembok keluar dari bawah tanah menghadang serangan Naruto, namun tanpa disangka-sangka tembok itu perlahan mulai retak dan kemudian hancur. Tidak mau mati dengan jutsu rendahan seperti itu, Anbu Ne misterius itu menghindar dengan cara melompat kesamping.

Tapi memang inilah yang Naruto harapkan. Disana dia telah menunggu untuk menghantam musuhnya ini dengan kekuatan monster yang dimilikinya, tinggal seinchi saja tonfa besi miliknya 'menyapa' wajah Anbu sialan tersebut sebuah tendangan mengenai sisi kanan kepalanya dengan telak.

Terlempar beberapa meter Naruto dengan refleksnya berhasil menyeimbangkan diri sebelum menabrak batu besar yang berada disana. Iris _hazel_ miliknya melihat datangnya satu lagi Anbu bertopeng polos yang pastinya merupakan bagian dari Ne juga.

Anbu yang baru datang tadi mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan besar dari fuin penyimpanan yang terletak di lengannya, apa yang dilakukan Anbu ini membuat Naruto sedikit bingung. Bukannya menyerang, dia malah menggambar. Batin Naruto sweatdrop.

Tapi kemudian Naruto harus menyesali pemikirannya setelah Anbu tersebut membuat sebuah handseals.

 **Ninpou : Choujuu Giga**

Dan lukisan singa Anbu tadi berubah menjadi nyata dan mencoba menerkam Naruto, tak mau mati sia-sia Naruto melepaskan tonfanya dan mengeluarkan salah satu jutsu andalannya.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan**

Naga air melesat dari ketiadaan menghancurkan singa tadi yang pecah menjadi tinta, Naruto terduduk kelelahan. Mengeluarkan jutsu elemen air tingkat tinggi tanpa adanya sumber air telah menguras cukup banyak chakra dan stamina Uzumaki terakhir ini.

Kedua Anbu tadi berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang kelelahan, dan tanpa ampun mereka menghajar Uzumaki yang sudah tidak berdaya hingga luka-luka memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, disaat sedang asik menyiksa Genin kebanggaan Konoha ini sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Sudah cukup Shin, Sai."

"Danzou-sama.." Kedua Anbu Ne tadi berlutut dan menundukkan kepala mereka saat pemimpin mereka tiba, Danzou menatap Naruto yang telah dihajar habis-habisa dengan pandangan datar.

"Bangunlah, cucuku." Suara Danzou yang dingin berubah menjadi penuh kehangatan saat memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan cucu. Tu-tunggu, Cucu?

"Jadi inikah sambutan untuk kepulanganku, Jiji?" Naruto masih bisa tersenyum walau darah masih mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Ya, Danzou adalah kakek angkat Naruto. Sejak Naruto kecil baru tiba di desa ini, Danzou telah mengangkatnya menjadi cucu mengingat ayah Naruto merupakan salah satu anggota Ne senior jadi Danzou memutuskan untuk mengasuh dan melatih Naruto sebagai balas budi atas jasa ayahnya semasa di Ne. Dan lagi Danzou ingin menjadikan Naruto penerusnya, menjadi pelindung Konoha dari balik bayangan.

"Aku tau kau akan mengikuti Ujian Chuunin Naruto, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikanmu rekan mengingat sistem ujian kali ini diharuskan mengirim Tim berisi 3 orang, tidak seperti di masa lalu dimana peserta dibebaskan untuk solo, duo, ataupun berbentuk Tim. Bagaimana menurutmu kekuatan dari rekan yang kuberikan?" Tanya Danzou dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Mereka.. kuat" Ujar Naruto dengan nada datar, didalam batinnya dia bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Jika dari rekan se-Timnya saja dia kalah, bagaimana dia bisa mencapai tujuannya.

Setelah berkenalan dengan kedua rekannya yang bernama Shin dan Sai, Naruto diantarkan kembali keapartemennya untuk memulihkan dan membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

 **Chuunin Exam Day – Konohagakure.**

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para Genin di seluruh dunia telah tiba. Para penduduk dari desa lain yang ingin menyaksikan ujian ini secara langsung mulai berdatangan dan memenuhi Konoha, pun dengan para Daimyou yang menjadi tamu kehormatan dalam ujian akbar kali ini, tidak ketinggalan para Kage dari desa lain juga turut hadir untuk menyaksikan aksi Genin dari desa masing-masing sekaligus mengukur kekuatan Genin dari desa lain. Acara dimulai dengan menampilkan berbagai macam kesenian dari kelima desa besar Shinobi, dilanjutkan dengan sedikit sambutan dari tuan rumah yang diwakili oleh Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Ada juga bazar makanan dan souvenir yang dilakukan oleh para penduduk Konoha, dan terakhir ditutup dengan pengenalan peserta dari masing-masing desa. Sungguh sangat ramai!

Seperti biasanya, Ujian Chuunin tahun ini pun dibagi menjadi tiga tahap. Tahap pertama adalah tes teori, dilanjutkan dengan survival di hutan kematian, dan yang terakhir adalah tahap individu. Dari kabar yang beredar soal ujian teori tahun ini adalah soal tersulit yang pernah diciptakan, maka dari itu Jiraiya telah menyuruh ketiga muridnya untuk belajar dengan keras demi melewati ujian tahap pertama ini.

Naruto dan seluruh peserta Ujian Chuunin saat ini tengah berada di ruang ujian, tidak lama berselang seorang Jounin masuk diikuti dengan beberapa Chuunin spesial dibelakangnya.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Ibiki Morino, aku adalah kepala Divisi TI atau yang kalian kenal _Torture and Interogation_. Akulah yang akan menjadi pengawas ujian tahap pertama tahun ini" Ujar Jounin tadi, perawakan sang Jounin bertubuh besar dan tinggi ini cukup menyeramkan, dengan wajah sangar yang dihiasi dua buah luka melintang disisi kanan wajahnya.

"Tahap pertama ujian ini adalah ujian tertulis yang harus kalian selesaikan dalam jangka waktu 1 jam. Perlu kalian ingat, aku tidak akan segan untuk men-diskualifikasi siapapun yang ketahuan mencontek dalam ujian ini. Dan satu lagi, jika salah satu anggota tim kalian gagal, maka kalian juga akan dinyatakan GAGAL. Kalian dapat mengundurkan diri sekarang jika merasa tidak mampu, hal itu lebih baik karena siapapun yang gagal tahun ini tidak akan bisa mengikuti ujian lagi selamanya" Lanjut Ibiki dengan nada dingin dan aura yang sangat mengintimidasi para Genin peserta.

"Yang memilih mengundurkan diri, keluar sekarang" Ujar Ibiki dengan lantangnya.

Kemudian para peserta yang merasa takut dengan ancaman dan gertakan Ibiki memilih keluar dan mencoba ujian Chuunin tahun depan.

Kurang lebih seperempat dari total peserta yang mengikuti ujian kali ini telah keluar, dan Ibiki mulai membagikan lembar jawaban dan soal kepada peserta yang tersisa.

...

Setengah jam telah berlalu, beberapa peserta yang ketauan mencontek oleh para pengawas langsung dikeluarkan bersama dengan Tim-nya.

"Soal ini, tidak mungkin seorang Genin bisa menyelesaikan soal seperti ini. Apakah mungkin? _aku tidak akan segan untuk men-diskualifikasi siapapun yang_ _ketahuan_ _mencontek dalam ujian ini_ , itu dia kuncinya. Tujuan ujian kali ini bukanlah untuk menjawab soal ini, tapi mengumpulkan informasi!" batin Naruto, dia telah mengetahui maksud tersembunyi dari ujian ini. Dan Naruto yakin beberapa peserta juga ada yang menyadari hal ini sama sepertinya.

Sebuah kunai melesat menggores sedikit pipi Naruto dan berakhir di meja belakangnya. Setelahnya terdengar suara Ibiki yang menggelegar.

"Menma Namikaze, kau dan Tim-mu keluar!"

Degg

Sejumlah peserta yang mengenal Menma dan Tim-nya segera menoleh melihat Menma yang tertegun dengan wajah kaget. Mimpinya, mimpinya untuk menjadi Chuunin harus berhenti, dan bukan itu saja dia juga menggagalkan Tim-nya.

Dengan kepala tertunduk Menma keluar dari ruangan ujian, diikuti Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah stoic-nya, serta Sakura yang keluar dengan wajah tidak percaya dan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

Setelah sedikit kejutan dalam ujian kali ini, para peserta melanjutkan kembali ujian. Semakin banyak peserta yang menyadari maksud tersembunyi ujian ini dan mencontek menggunakan kemampuannya masing-masing.

Shinobi Suna yang merupakan anak-anak dari Kazekage menggunakan teknik yang berbeda. Gaara menggunakan _daisan no me_ atau mata ketiga, sedangkan kedua saudaranya yang lain menggunakan teknik yang lain. Lalu ada Neji Hyuuga yang menggunakan Byakugan, Tenten yang mencontek sekaligus memberikan contekan kepada Lee dengan memanfaatkan kaca yang ada di langit-langit. Kemudian Shino Aburame yang menggunakan serangga nano miliknya untuk mencontek dan membagi contekannya dengan Kiba dan Hinata. Sai menggunakan Choujuu Giga berbentuk lalat, Shin menggunakan kemampuan mengambil alih jiwa untuk mencontek tanpa disadari, serta tokoh utama kita Naruto Uzumaki yang menggunakan fuin miliknya untuk membuat Bunshin tidak terlihat.

Ibiki yang melihat bahwa para peserta telah memahami ujian tahap pertama memutuskan untuk menghentikan ujian dan meluluskan mereka yang tersisa. Belum selesai Ibiki memberikan penutupan kaca ruangan telah dipecah oleh sesosok wanita berambut ungu yang berpenampilan cukup seksi dan terbuka.

"Sepertinya banyak yang lolos darimu tahun ini Ibiki.." Ucap sosok yang diketahui merupakan salah satu Jounin Elite Konoha tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Anko Mitarashi. Dan aku adalah pengawas Ujian Chuunin tahap kedua! Temui aku di Shi no Mori dalam 30 menit!" Lanjut Jounin bernama Anko itu sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

 **Shi no Mori – Konohagakure.**

Semua Genin yang lolos dari tahap pertama terlihat berkumpul di tenda panitia. Disana terdapat beberapa Tim yang Naruto nilai akan menjadi favorit. Dari Suna, Tim Gaara menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa. Dari Kiri, ada Tim Utakata yang wajib dihindari. Dari Iwa, Tim Kurotsuchi yang merupakan cucu Tsuchikage juga patut diawasi. Dari Kumo, ada dua Tim yang patut diwaspadai, Tim Omoi dan Tim Darui yang Naruto yakin bukan lah Genin. Dari Konoha cukup banyak yang tersisa, Tim Naruto, Tim Shikamaru, Tim Shino, dan Tim Neji. Beberapa Tim dari desa kecil juga layak diperhitungkan seperti Tim Fuu dari Takigakure.

"Baiklah karena semua sudah berkumpul, akan aku jelaskan peraturan di tahap kedua ini. Sebelum menjalankan ujian tahap kedua kalian diwajibkan untuk menandatangani perjanjian hidup dan mati, karena kalian diperbolehkan untuk membunuh dalam tes tahap kedua ini jadi kematian kalian bukanlah tanggung jawab Konoha selaku penyelenggara." Jelas Anko panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan sensual.

Setelah semua peserta mengumpulkan perjanjian tadi Anko kembali memulai penjelasannya. "Ini adalah gulungan langit, dan ini adalah gulungan bumi. Setiap tim akan diberi satu gulungan yang berbeda dengan tim lainnya. Tugas kalian adalah mengumpulkan gulungan yang berlawanan dengan yang Tim kalian punya. Apa kalian sudah mengerti?!"

"Yaaa!" Teriak semua peserta kompak.

Para peserta kini telah berada di pintu masuk-nya masing-masing. Dengan suara lantang Anko memulai ujian kali ini.

"Baiklah Ujian Chuunin tahap kedua.."

"..Dimulai!"

 **To Be Continue**

 _ **Author Corner**_

Gimana menurut readers kejutan yang hamba berikan di Chapter kali ini? Hehe. Singkat kata hamba hanya ingin menucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru, dan update kilat ini adalah hadiah hamba untuk para readers sekalian. See U In Next Chapter yang mungkin agak lama di update karena hamba harus menghadapi ujian praktek di sekolah!


	3. Battle In Dead Forest (Part I)

**Konoha Red Smoke**

 **Belong to Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 3 – Battle in Dead Forest (Part I)**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Out of Canon, Out of Chara, A little bit bashing Chara, Alive Minato, A little bit Hard Language, Maybe Some Typo.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Ino**

 **Season I**

 **The Prodigy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shi no Mori – Konohagakure.**

Tim 11 Naruto mulai memasuki gerbang, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang strategis untuk memasang jebakan. Menurut Naruto, dalam ujian seperti ini mereka harus sebisa mungkin meminimalisir penggunaan chakra karena setelah ujian tahap ke-dua masih akan dilanjutkan dengan ujian tahap ketiga yang merupakan pertarungan individu antar peserta. Kehabisan chakra sebelum menyelesaikan ujian kedua tentunya bukan hal yang baik.

Mari kita tinggalkan sebentar Tim Naruto dan beralih melihat Tim lainnya.

Tim Gaara telah berhasil mendapatkan gulungan surga yang menjadi pasangan dari gulungan bumi yang mereka miliki, saat ini Tim dari Suna itu sedang menuju tower yang berada tepat ditengah-tengah Shi no Mori.

Sedangkan di timur laut arena ujian tahap kedua sedang terjadi pertarungan sengit antara dua Tim yang berisi Jinchuuriki, Tim Utakata mencoba merebut gulungan dari Tim Fuu. Pertarungan sengit pun tidak terhindarkan, bahkan keduanya mulai menggunakan Chakra Bijuu yang berada dalam tubuh mereka. Area disekitar tempat pertarungan pun mulai berubah menjadi lautan kehancuran, pohon-pohon tumbang, kubangan-kubangan tanah sedalam 5 meter menjadi pemandangan yang memacu adrenalin, api masih berkobar seolah menjadi 'bumbu penyedap' ujian kali ini yang disebut-sebut sebagai ujian Chuunin terbaik yang pernah diadakan karena mengumpulkan Shinobi-Shinobi terbaik dari masing-masing desa.

Tim Kurotsuchi sedang bertarung dengan Tim dari desa Amegakure, baku hantam berlangsung cukup menarik meskipun begitu Tim dari desa Iwa berhasil merebut gulungan dengan cukup mudah mengingat mereka salah satu Tim unggulan.

Tim Omoi dan Darui menjalani ujian ini dengan taktik saling melindungi, sebagai sesama Tim dari Kumo, mereka memiliki misi khusus dari Raikage. Selain untuk menunjukkan bahwa Kumo adalah desa terkuat, mereka juga harus menghabisi Shinobi-Shinobi berbakat dari desa lainnya dan sejauh ini misi mereka berhasil dengan baik.

 **Menara Pengawas – Hutan Kematian**

"Sejauh ini masing-masing peserta telah saling mengeliminasi. Sesuai prediksi kita tim-tim unggulan dapat mendapatkan kedua gulungan dengan mudah." Minato menyatakan pendapatnya pada Hiruzen dengan nada tenang, keduanya sedang menonton secara _live_ ujian Chuunin tahap kedua dari menara pengawas.

"Sepertinya keputusanmu sudah benar dengan merekayasa keluarnya Tim 7 ditahap pertama, Minato. Dengan ini Orochimaru tidak akan bisa menanamkan segel kutukannya pada Sasuke dan Menma." Asap menguar dari pipa tembakau yang dihembuskan oleh mantan Hokage ini.

"Ya Hiruzen-sama.."

.

.

.

"Ada yang mendekat.." Shin yang merupakan tipe sensor memberikan peringatan kepada kedua rekannya.

"..Hanya satu orang tapi.. Shinobi ini setingkat dengan Kage." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi horor yang kentara.

"Ck. Apa ini ulah Kumo? Tidak kusangka mereka mengirim Shinobi sehebat ini dalam Ujian Chuunin." Sai menggeram, pria berkulit pucat itu mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya yang sudah putih pucat semakin memutih.

Sementara itu Naruto sedang memikirkan opsi terbaik yang bisa dipilih. Jika mereka meninggalkan tempat ini, usaha mereka memasang jebakan akan sia-sia. Dan lagi waktu semakin menipis. Sedangkan jika mereka memilih bertarung _face-to-face_ , bukan tidak mungkin malah nyawa mereka yang melayang.

"Kita pergi Shin, Sai." Ujarnya sebelum bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat persembunyian mereka.

* * *

Saat ini Tim 10 Asuma sedang bersembunyi, mereka masih berusaha menenangkan diri setelah melihat secara langsung aksi pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Tim Sabaku dari Suna.

"Me-mengerikan sekali.." Ino mengelap dengan kasar air mata yang mengalir deras dari iris _sky sapphire_ miliknya. Masih terekam jelas senyum psikopat Gaara saat meremukkan tubuh lawannya hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Chouji memuntahkan isi perutnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Akimichi tidak nafsu makan. Shikamaru berusaha untuk memapah Chouji dan mengajak Ino untuk segera menuju ke menara pengawas mengingat mereka telah mendapatkan dua gulungan.

Namun sebelum mereka sempat pergi, sebuah kunai menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"Wah.. wah.. tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan kalian." Sebuah suara yang sarat akan nada meremehkan menyapa indera pendengaran Ino-Shika-Chou generasi kesembilan, disana berdiri sang pemilik suara. Neji Hyuuga, prodigy dari kalangan bunke.

"Yo, Shika-kun, Chouji-kun!" Lee dengan semangat yang membara menyapa kedua temannya.

"Hah.. Lee, mereka itu lawan. Kenapa kau malah menyapa mereka?!" Tenten menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan rekan setimnya yang nyentrik.

"Ayo kita habisi mereka, Lee. Tenten." Neji melesat menuju Shikamaru, benturan kunai tidak dapat dihindarkan. Kedua rekan mereka yang lain pun sudah saling memilih lawan. Lee menghadapi Chouji, dan Tenten yang menjadi lawan Ino.

* * *

 **Naruto Team – South Shi no Mori**

Tim Naruto telah berhasil kabur dari Shinobi tadi, namun kali ini mereka tidak dapat lagi menghindar dari pertarungan karena diperjalanan menuju ke menara pengawas mereka dihadang oleh Tim Dosu dari Otogakure.

"Nampaknya kita telah menemukan mangsa yang tepat." Dosu berujar dengan santai namun gestur tubuhnya menunjukkan Shinobi ini telah siap memulai pertarungan.

"Aku pilih si pucat." Zaku menyeringai memandang Sai, dia penasaran dengan kemampuan Anbu Ne yang satu itu.

"Maju!" Dengan itu kedua tim ini mulai saling menyerang. Sai dengan cepat mengeluarkan tantou yang berada di punggungnya.

"Lakukan dengan cepat, kita mulai kehabisan waktu." Naruto dengan cepat melempar shuriken miliknya kearah Dosu dan membuat handseal.

 **Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu!**

Satu shuriken itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi ratusan tetapi hal itu tidak membuat Genin asal Oto itu takut.

"Jutsu seperti itu tidak akan mempan terhadapku!" Dengan penuh arogansi Dosu memposisikan tangannya yang berbalut alat aneh didepan dada.

"Ini bukan teknik biasa.." Naruto kemudian menggerakkan jarinya. Bias cahaya matahari memperlihatkan semua shuriken itu diikat dengan tali baja.

Shuriken itu berubah arah dan dengan cepat melilit tubuh Dosu, Zaku yang melihat temannya terdesak mulai membantu dengan menembakkan gelombang angin bertekanan tinggi ke arah Naruto, sang shinobi meliuk-liuk menghindarinya sehingga serangan tersebut hanya mengenai pepohonan disekitar area pertarungan.

Dosu kini terikat dengan tali baja di salah satu pohon besar di Shi no Mori, Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat tekniknya berhasil dengan baik.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir.. Oto-nin?" tanya Naruto dengan tangan yang bersiap untuk membuat handseals.

"Kau akan mati!" Jawab Dosu masih memasang wajah sombong di tengah keterpurukannya.

"Hmm. Kata-kata yang buruk. Selamat tinggal.. **Raiton : Kaminari**!" dengan itu listrik bertegangan 1000 volt merambat dari tali baja yang memang penghantar listrik yang baik menuju tubuh Dosu, tak berselang lama Shinobi Oto itu sudah meregang nyawa dengan tubuh gosong dan mengeluarkan bau khas daging terbakar.

* * *

 **Training Ground #44 – With Team 7 After Elimination**

"Sasuke tunggu!" Teriak Menma yang masih mengejar Sasuke, setelah Tim 7 dieliminasi, Sasuke tanpa sepatah katapun langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua rekannya dengan raut wajah penuh amarah. Tak tinggal diam Menma dan Sakura pun mencoba mengejar sang Uchiha terakhir bermaksud untuk menenangkan.

"Pergilah kalian, dasar lemah!" Sasuke kini berhenti, kedua tangannya mengepal disamping paha. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat dingin, dan Menma dapat merasakan kebencian dalam setiap katanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke.. Ini semua memang salahku sehingga kita dieliminasi dari Ujian Chuunin". Menma berucap dengan lirih, Sakura yang melihat Menma merasa begitu bersalah menepuk pundak putra Yondaime Hokage itu mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah temannya.

"Sudahlah Menma-kun, itu bukan salahmu sepenuhnya kok. Iya kan Sas-"

"Itu memang salahmu lemah! Jika bukan karena kau kita pasti sekarang sedang di babak kedua! Apanya yang anak Hokage! Kau hanya sampah!" Sasuke kini berbalik memandang ke arah Menma dengan Sharingan 3 tomoe yang berputar perlahan.

Sasuke kemudian berlari menuju Menma, sebuah tendangan dia layangkan menuju kepala putra Hokage itu, Tapi dapat ditahan dengan baik.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang putra Hokage.." Sasuke menyeringai layaknya psikopat.

"Hentikan, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau bertarung melawanmu. Kau sahabatku!" Teriak Menma, matanya memancarkan keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan melihat orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara kini menyerangnya.

"Kau harus!" dengan itu Sasuke menambahkan chakra pada tendangannya, membuat Menma terpelanting hingga menabrak batang kayu tempat dulu dirinya terikat.

Sakura tidak tinggal diam melihat pertarungan tersebut, dia segera memposisikan diri di hadapan Menma dengan sebilah kunai ditangan. Mencoba memasang ekspresi berani untuk menggertak Sasuke, walaupun kondisi tubuhnya menunjukkan sebaliknya. Tangan dan kaki bergetar, keringat membasahi baju bagian punggungnya, dan tatapan mata ketakutan, semua itu tidak dapat disembunyikan dari sharingan Sasuke.

"Mencoba melindungi Menma heh.. Sakura? Kalian berdua memang cocok. Kalian.. sama-sama lemah! **Chidori!** "

Menma sudah kembali berdiri, menepuk pundak Sakura dan menyuruh gadis musim semi itu untuk mundur. Satu **Kagebunshin** telah tercipta disamping Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu, dirinya kemudian membuat jutsu legendaris milik sang ayah.

"Jika itu maumu Sasuke. Aku tidak akan segan-segan! **Rasengan!** " dan keduanya melesat mencoba menentukan jutsu siapa yang terkuat.

Tim 7 pun mulai retak seperti cermin es di musim panas!

* * *

 **Shi no Mori – Team 11 vs Team Utakata**

Pertarungan melawan Tim Dosu berhasil dimenangkan oleh Tim Naruto, Setelah kematian Dosu, Zaku kehilangan pengendalian diri dan menyerang dengan membabi buta. Sai dengan **Chouju Giga** nya sempat kesulitan menangani salah satu anak buah Orochimaru ini, tapi kemudian Naruto datang membantu. 2 lawan 1 sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya.

Shin yang menghadapi si wanita di tim Dosu hanya membutuhkan 20 detik untuk melumpuhkan lawannya, kombinasi Kenjutsu dan Ninjutsu elemen air sudah cukup mengakhiri perlawanan musuh.

Baru saja terlibat dalam pertempuran kini Team Naruto kembali kedatangan lawan, adalah Team Utakata yang berhasil mengalahkan Team Fuu kini menjadi lawan bagi Prodigy Uzumaki.

"Maa.. Maa.. Sepertinya kita harus menghabisi 1 lawan lagi sebelum menuju Tower". Utakata memandang malas Naruto dan kedua rekannya.

"Huh? Kau berkata seakan dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan kami." Naruto dengan santai memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku celananya.

"Jangan mimpi!" Lanjut Naruto yang kemudian melemparkan 4 buah Shuriken dari masing-masing tangan.

Utakata dengan mudah menangkis serangan tersebut. "Ayo maju, Choujuro! Haku!" perintah Jinchuuriki ekor 6 tersebut.

Naruto melesat menuju Utakata, keduanya beradu Taijutsu dengan kecepatan Mid-Chuunin, Prodigy Uzumaki ini melesatkan tinjuannya ke kepala Utakata yang menghindari pukulan bertenaga tersebut hanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya, Shinobi Kiri ini kemudian mengarahkan tendangan mengincar ke pelipis Naruto. Naruto memposisikan kedua tangannya disamping kepala untuk menahan tendangan itu namun kekuatan Utakata tidak bisa diremehkan, Naruto terlempar 10 meter dan berguling-guling ditanah sebelum kemudian bangkit lagi.

"Tendangannya kuat juga.." batin Naruto, dia masih dapat merasakan tangannya berdenyut-denyut setelah menahan tendangan Utakata.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya..." Naruto memejamkan matanya mencoba mengumpulkan energi, dalam sekali pijakan.

CRASHHHHH

Utakata yang menjadi lawannya tumbang, Ya. Naruto menggunakan jutsu Rank-S miliknya. **Fuuton : Jubashi**

Haku dan Choujuro dibuat kaget seketika kala Utakata kalah dalam satu serangan oleh Shinobi berambut merah dari Konoha. Menghela nafas karena mengira pertarungan telah berakhir, namun Naruto salah. Aura berwarna kemerahan menyelimuti Utakata dan perlahan menyembuhkan luka menganga diperutnya akibat jutsu milik Naruto.

GROAAAAAAA

Utakata kini telah berubah menjadi ekor tiga, _killing intent_ menguar dengan deras dari tubuhnya, membuat semua yang berada di sana dapat merasakannya. Minato dan Hiruzen yang melihat dari kamera pengawas nampak terkejut melihat Naruto kali ini akan berhadapan dengan Jinchuuriki dari Kirigakure.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata, Utakata menerjang Naruto dan mengarahkan cakar chakranya lurus kearah dimana jantung Uzumaki ini berada. Tidak ingin mati sia-sia Naruto segera bershunsin mundur 15 meter kebelakang, dan bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon.

"hhhh... itu nyaris, telat sepersekian detik saja mungkin nyawaku sudah melayang. Tidak kusangka lawanku kali ini adalah Jinchuuriki." Gumam Naruto.

BRAKKKKKK

Terlihat tangan Utakata yang telah dilapisi chakra menembus pohon tempat Naruto bersembunyi, serpihan kayu mengotori wajah dan rambut Naruto, mata Genin Konoha itu membulat, dan dengan satu handseals dia kembali menggunakan **Shunsin no Jutsu** untuk menjauhi Jinchuuriki gila itu.

GROAAAAAAA

Sesuatu yang menakutkan kembali terjadi, Utakata mulai bertransformasi menjadi ekor 4. Dia membuat **Bijuudama** berukuran mini yang melesat menuju Naruto. tangan pacar Ino Yamanaka dengan kecepatan tinggi merangkai 22 handseals sebelum menggumamkan nama jutsunya.

 **Fuinjutsu : E** **nerugisukuea**

Sebuah kubus berwarna biru berdiameter 10 cm muncul dan mulai membesar, ketika membentur Bijuudama Utakata, kubus tersebut bersinar serta secara perlahan menyerap serangan tersebut.

"Hosh... Hosh.. menggunakan jutsu yang belum sempurna itu menghabiskan 25 persen chakraku. Sial!" keringat meluncur mulus dari kening Naruto dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Utakata! Sadarlah!" Haku berteriak khawatir melihat rekan setimnya kini perlahan menambah ekor nya menjadi 5 buah, jika dibiarkan terus menerus maka dia akan berubah menjadi Bijuu seutuhnya.

Sai dan Shin sedari tadi hanya bisa terpaku melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Shinobi bernama Utakata itu, mereka ingin membantu tetapi kaki mereka seakan tertimpa beban ribuan ton yang membuat keduanya tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Hal yang sama berlaku kepada kedua rekan setim Utakata.

Utakata sendiri hanya mendengus menatap Haku, dia memiringkan kepala nya pertanda bingung melihat orang-orang itu. Memang ketika seorang Jinchuuriki memasuki mode berekor, mereka akan kehilangan kesadaran dan otomatis tidak dapat mengingat baik kawan maupun lawan, pada mode berekor mereka hanya bergantung pada insting semata.

Sementara itu Jiraiya dan Kakashi bergerak cepat menuju lokasi pertarungan Naruto, keduanya ditugaskan oleh Minato untuk menghentikan perubahan Jinchuuriki ekor 6 itu sebelum berubah menjadi Bijuu sepenuhnya.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi.. Naruto!" ujar Jiraiya sambil melompati dahan pohon dengan kekuatan penuhnya membuat retak dahan tersebut.

* * *

 **Shi no Mori – Shikamaru's Team Battle Area**

Shikamaru bersandar di batang pohon, wajahnya meringis menahan sakit. Neji telah menutup sebagian aliran tenketsunya, ditambah pertarungan Taijutsu dengan Prodigy Hyuuga itu telah membuat beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, dan pergelangan kakinya tergeser mengakibatkan keseleo, Darah mengalir di sudut bibir _heir_ klan Nara ini.

Ino terbaring dengan tubuh bagian depan menghadap ke tanah alias tertelungkup, dipunggungnya menancap beberapa shuriken dan kunai, saat ini putri kepala klan Yamanaka itu mungkin sudah pingsan.

Chouji masih sadar dan kondisinya cukup baik, hanya kelelahan karena memaksakan diri menggunakan pil khusus klan Akimichi. Walaupun sudah berjuang maksimal tetap saja dia bukan tandingan dari **Hachimon Tonko no Jin** milik Lee.

Neji memandang rendah ketiga punggawa Tim 10 itu, tangannya menggenggam gulungan milik Tim Shikamaru, Tenten memandang sedih pada lawannya, Lee kemudian membungkukan diri dan meminta maaf atas pertarungan yang baru saja terjadi. Dan dengan itu kita telah mendapatkan satu Tim yang akan bertarung di babak Individual atau tahap ketiga dari Ujian Chuunin.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author Corner**

Akhirnya laptop Shiro yang diservis kemarin udah kelar. Dan Konoha Red Smoke kembali hadir pemirsahhhh, maaf kalo Chapter kali ini terbilang pendek. Tapi mulai chapter depan Shiro janji bakal menghadirkan 5k words khusus ceritanya aja (minus author corner, update jutsu, dan segala fitur cerita lainnya.)

So akhir kata, selamat menikmati kembali cerita ala kadarnya dari author kece **Shiromaki Uzuto!**

* * *

 **Update Jutsu**

 **Naruto Uzumaki – Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu  
** Naruto menggandakan jumlah Shuriken nya dengan teknik bayangan yang diciptakan Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju.

 **Fuuton : Jubashi  
** Jutsu ini terinspirasi dari teknik Jigokuzi Yonhon Nukite milik Sandaime Raikage, bedanya Naruto mengimplementasikan elemen angin dan bukan petir seperti Raikage.

 **Fuinjutsu : Enerugisukuea  
** Fuinjutsu ciptaan Naruto bersama Jiraiya, jutsu ini dimana Naruto menciptakan kubus raksasa yang bisa menyerap serangan. Metode nya sangat sederhana dimana semakin kuat serangan yang diterima efek nya chakra Naruto akan semakin banyak terkuras. Jutsu ini belum sempurna, masih ada keuntungan dari jutsu ini yang Shiro akan ungkap di akhir season 1.

 **Sasuke Uchiha – The Avenger**

 **Chidori  
** Jutsu yang jika diterjemahkan kicauan seribu burung ini termasuk kategori Rank-S, diciptakan dan diajarkan oleh Sensei Sasuke sendiri, Kakashi Hatake. Hanya bisa digunakan 2x dalam satu kali pertarungan, jika lebih nyawa penggunanya akan tercabut karena tidak kuat menahan daya sengatnya.

 **Utakata** **–** **Crazy Jinchuuriki**

 **Bjiuudama  
** Energi Yin dan Yang yang berbentuk bola. Dapat meluluh lantahkan satu desa jika digunakan dalam mode Full Bijuu.

* * *

Berikutnya di Chapter 4 - **Battle in Dead Forest (Part II)**

"Selamat tinggal... Naruto" – **Pengorbanan**

"Aku membencimu!" – **Perpisahan**

"Ini adalah hidden technikue dari Uzushio.." – **Kekuatan**

 **Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Out**


	4. Battle In Dead Forest (Part II)

"Shin, Sai, kalian kumasukkan ke dalam sebuah tim untuk membantu cucu angkatku menjalani ujian Chuunin. Lindungi dia! Bahkan jika itu harus mengorbankan nyawa kalian." Titah Danzou kepada dua Anbu Ne andalannya.

"Hai, Danzou-sama!" Keduanya berlutut dihadapan pemimpin Ne tersebut, Shinobi yang mendapat julukan _Yami no Shinobi_. Bagi Shin dan Sai, perintah Danzou adalah mutlak, hidup seluruh Shinobi Ne diabdikan hanya untuk Danzou dan Konoha.

"Sekarang aku ingin kalian mengetes kemampuan cucuku, dia baru saja kembali ke desa setelah misi jangka panjangnya bersama Jiraiya."

Dan dengan itu kedua kakak adik tersebut menghilang dengan **Shunsin no Jutsu** , meninggalkan Danzou sendirian diruangannya yang tertutupi oleh...

.

.

.

 **Kegelapan**

 **Behind The Scene Chapter 2 : Team 11 – Before Naruto fight with Shin and Sai.**

 **Konoha Red Smoke**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 4 – Battle In Dead Forest (Part II) Also Know as Sacrifice of a Good Friend**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Out of Canon, Out of Chara, Death Chara, A little bit bashing Chara, Alive Minato, A little bit Hard Language, Maybe Some Typo.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Ino**

 **Season I**

 **The Prodigy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Still Team 11 vs Team Utakata – Shi no Mori.**

Utakata semakin tidak terkendali, seluruh tubuhnya telah tertutupi oleh Chakra berwarna merah kehitaman, bahkan beberapa tulang juga muncul seakan menjadi perisai bagi tubuhnya. Air liur menetes dari wajah monster berekor lima itu, tatapan matanya memandang penuh kemarahan pada Naruto.

GROAAAAAAAAA!

Utakata berlari dengan kecepatan penuh mencoba menghantam Naruto yang masih kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan Fuinjutsu Rank-A miliknya. Salah satu ekor Utakata bergerak cepat bagai cambuk neraka mengarah pada bahu sang Prodigy.

TRANKKK

Sai menahan ekor tersebut dengan Tantou miliknya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto bertarung sendirian. Misi yang diberikan padanya dan sang kakak adalah untuk melindungi Naruto dari segala ancaman, Danzou-sama pasti akan murka jika cucu angkatnya terluka. Dibalik sikap tegas dan otoriternya, Pemimpin Ne itu sangat menyayangi bocah berambut merah ini.

 **Suiton : Kiyanon Urebu**

Hempasan air bertekanan tinggi buatan Shin sanggup mengganggu konsentrasi Utakata, tubuh monster itu terseret 10 centimeter dari tempat nya tadi berdiri. Interval waktu itu dimanfaatkan Naruto, Shin, dan Sai untuk mencari tempat berlindung sementara selagi mereka akan membuat rencana untuk menahan pergerakan Utakata. Sementara itu, Haku dan Choujuro memutuskan untuk mundur dari area pertarungan, berada di sana sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa secara percuma, mengingat Utakata sudah kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri, rekan setim mereka itu kini tidak bisa membedakan mana kawan dan mana lawan.

"Chakra Bijuunya pasti telah menarik perhatian pengawas ujian, kuyakin mereka pasti sedang dalam perjalanan kesini. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengulur waktu sampai para pengawas tiba. Ada rencana, Sai, Shin?" Naruto bertanya pada kedua temannya. Ya, Naruto telah menganggap duo kakak beradik itu sebagai temannya, bukan sekedar partner, atau rekan setim.

"Menurutku, pertama kita harus mendistraksi konsentrasinya. Itu artinya kita menyerang dari 3 arah, itu pasti akan membuatnya kebingungan. Dan usahakan menyerangnya dengan Ninjutsu, karena Taijutsu tak akan mempan padanya." Ujar Shin, memberikan sarannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengkonfrontasinya dari depan. Kalian berdua serang dia dari arah samping". Perintah Naruto, dalam hatinya Naruto mengutuk Kami-sama atas takdir buruk ini, padahal niatnya di ujian tahap 2 ini adalah meminimalisir penggunaan chakra tapi apa daya sekarang dia diharuskan untuk menggunakan Ninjutsu demi bisa menahan Jinchuuriki gila yang saat ini sedang menghancurkan satu persatu pohon di area pertarungan mereka.

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

"Kau tau tugasmu bukan?" Tanya Naruto pada bunshinnya.

"Tentu Oyabun!" ucap bunshin Naruto sambil memasang pose hormat, kemudian bershunsin ke hadapan Utakata

"Hei monster jelek, aku disini!" Teriak Naruto, tangannya membuka perban yang berada di lengan kanan, mengambil sebuah kertas dengan tulisan 'segel' Naruto kemudian mengalirkan chakranya.

BOFFFFTTT

Kertas tadi berubah menjadi Fuma Shuriken berukuran besar, Naruto mengikatnya di punggung dengan tali baja yang dia bawa di kantong ninjanya.

Wajahnya perlahan berubah serius "aku akan menghentikanmu, Jinchuuriki-san!". Utakata sedari tadi hanya menggeram, sebuah daun gugur dari pohon dan jatuh dari ketinggian dengan perlahan tepat diantara Naruto dan Utakata, ketika daun tadi menemui permukaan tanah kedua Shinobi beda desa itu sudah menghilang dari tempat mereka berdiri.

DASHHHH

Pukulan Utakata menghantam pipi Naruto, sedangkan Naruto berhasil menyarangkan tendangannya di dada Utakata. Keduanya mundur terpental beberapa meter kebelakang, tapi berkat keseimbangan yang baik tidak satupun dari keduanya tersungkur ke tanah.

 **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Ratusan Shuriken melesat menuju Utakata dari samping kirinya, adalah Shin sang pelaku serangan tersebut. Dengan otomatis 3 ekor Utakata menutupi celah arah kirinya, membiarkan shuriken-shuriken tadi menghantam ekornya. Tetapi, serangan tadi bukan hanya shuriken biasa.

"Kai". Ucap Shin dengan tenang.

DHUARRRRRRRR DHUARRRR

Ya di shuriken tadi telah Shin tanamkan kertas peledak, efek ledakan beruntun membuat tubuh Utakata yang berbalut chakra Bijuu tergores hanya saja dalam hitungan detik kemampuan beregenerasi nya telah menyembuhkan luka gores tersebut.

Tidak berhenti disitu, kali ini Sai dengan **Chouju Giganya** berhasil membuat Utakata sibuk menghancurkan puluhan tikus buatan Shinobi pucat itu. Dan serangan pamungkas dilaksanakan oleh Naruto.

Fuma Shuriken yang berada di punggungnya dilempar setelah sebelumnya diimplementasikan elemen angin kedalamnya. Serangan itu sukses memotong satu ekor Utakata, membuat si empunya berteriak kesakitan, tapi bukan itu serangan pamungkasnya. Fuma Shuriken tadi bertransformasi menjadi Naruto tepat ketika memotong ekor Utakata, dan dengan satu handseals Naruto mengelurkan jutsu khas klannya.

" **Fuinjutsu : Tengoku no Kusari** "

Rantai-rantai muncul dari bawah tanah dan mengikat pergerakan Utakata dengan kuat, bahkan berhasil membuat Jinchuuriki ini terbaring di tanah. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto harus menipu Utakata terlebih dahulu untuk menggunakan teknik ini, semua karena satu kata. 'kelemahan' ya, kelemahan dari jutsu ini adalah penggunanya harus berada dalam jarak maksimal 5 meter dari target serangan. Well, setiap jutsu pasti punya kekurangan kan? Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Itachi Uchiha.

"Heh, kita berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya. Idemu sangat brilian Naruto". Sai dari kejauhan mengacungkan jempolnya dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Naruto.

* * *

" _Kau tau tugasmu bukan?"_

" _Tentu Oyabun!"_

" _Aku akan menggunakan henge untuk berubah menjadi Fuma Shuriken, saat Shin dan Sai berhasil memecah konsentrasi nya kau lemparkan aku menuju ke belakangnya"._

" _Hidup dan mati kita kupertaruhkan pada rencana sederhana ini."_

* * *

"Aku tak tau berapa lama bisa menahan pergerakannya, mari berharap para pengawas segera tiba disini." Ucap Naruto pada Shin, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu sedang berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon.

Naruto yang benar-benar kelelahan sempat limbung dan jatuh terduduk, bertarung dengan Jinchuuriki sudah menghabiskan tenaga dan chakranya, memang benar dia dijuluki Genin Rank-S tapi tetap saja melawan seseorang dengan kekuatan Bijuu bukanlah levelnya. Mungkin jika dia memiliki sharingan semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah, mengingat kemampuan doujutsu itu bahkan bisa mengontrol Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Tim 11 dibuat terkejut dengan satu ekor Utakata tiba-tiba berhasil lepas dari kuncian rantai Naruto, dan melesat cepat mengarah ke jantung Uzumaki muda yang saat ini terduduk lemah. Tepat sebelum ekor tadi menembus tubuh Naruto seseorang muncul dihadapannya, membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tameng bagi shinobi kebanggaan Konoha itu.

"Uhukk.." Shin mulai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Sh.. Shin.. kenapa?" Naruto sangat shock, melihat temannya menjadikan tubuh sebagai tameng untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan mendadak tersebut membuat otaknya _blank_ seketika.

Sai juga tak kalah terkejutnya ketika melihat sang kakak dengan Shunsin memutuskan untuk melindungi Naruto, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ka.. Uhukkk! Karena.. kau.. temanku.. Naruto." Shin masih sempat tersenyum walaupun pada kenyataannya saat ini dirinya sedang menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. "Jaga.. Sai.. untukku.. dan.. menangkan.. ujian.. ini. Buatlah.. Konoha.. bangga." Dengan itu Shin pun tumbang, mati dalam kedamaian karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan misi dari Danzou-sama, melindungi Naruto.. Karena Naruto bukan sekedar cucu Danzou, dia adalah calon pelindung Konoha!

Tes

Tes

Air mata mulai turun dari iris onyx sekelam malam Naruto, bersamaan dengan itu langit juga meneteskan air nya ke bumi. Berduka atas kepergian salah satu Shinobi hebat Konoha, dan juga seorang teman yang baik.

Jiraiya dan Kakashi tiba hanya untuk menyaksikan pemadangan memilukan, dihadapan mereka terlihat seorang remaja berambut hitam bersandar di pohon dengan tubuh bergetar penuh kesedihan, seorang remaja lainnya berambut merah memeluk jasad rekan setimnya dengan ciri berambut abu-abu, serta seorang Jinchuuriki yang terkekang oleh rantai-rantai berwarna hitam, keempatnya memiliki kesamaan...

Sama-sama terkekang oleh takdir Shinobi berbalut kematian.

* * *

 **Team Gaara vs Team Darui and Team Omoi**

Gaara menyeringai sadis melihat kondisi lawannya, hanya Darui, Omoi, Shi, dan Karui lah yang masih dapat bertahan dari pertarungan menengangkan ini. Bau anyir darah memenuhi indera penciuman, potongan tubuh berceceran seirama dengan organ dalam manusia yang berserakan. Dua Shinobi Kumo telah terbunuh oleh pasir Gaara, dan keempat sisanya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk bergabung bersama sang rekan di neraka.

"Sudahlah Gaara, ayo kita pergi. Waktu untuk tahap kedua sudah hampir habis." Kankurou, kakak dari Sabaku Gaara, pengguna Puppet Teknik dari Suna itu mencoba membujuk sang adik.

"Diam. Atau. Kau. Mau. Ku. Bunuh. Juga? Kakak." Gaara menatap Kankurou dengan tatapan horror dan mata haus akan pertarungan membuat kakaknya bergidik ngeri melihat kelainan jiwa akut si adik, efek yang harus ditanggung sebagai Jinchuuriki Ichibi.

 **Raiton : Kuropansa**

Sebuah harimau petir hitam menghantam tempat Sabaku bersaudara berpijak, menghancurkan tanah di sekitar situ dalam radius 3,5 meter, debu pekat berterbangan dan menutupi jarak pandang.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Kankurou terbatuk-batuk karena tidak sengaja menghirup debu yang menyebabkan sesak nafas itu.

Serangan kelas atas tadi bisa saja membunuh dirinya dan sang kakak beserta Gaara jika bukan karena pasir Gaara melindungi mereka. Temari mengibaskan kipas besarnya dalam sekali sentakan membuat debu tadi menghilang… bersama para Shinobi Kumo yang masih bertahan.

Gaara mendecih sebal, Kankurou memandang datar adiknya, dan Temari hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

 **Team 8 vs Kurotsuchi – West of Shi no Mori**

Satu kata untuk pertarungan ini.

Berkelas.

Tim 8 binaan Kurenai Yuuhi mampu mengimbangin perlawanan dari Tim cucu Sandaime Tsuchikage ini, kombinasi the track team – _julukan tim 8_ sanggup menyamai kualitas individual Tim Kurotsuchi.

" **Gatsuga!** " Kiba berputar layaknya bor untuk kesekian kalinya, memaksa tim Kuro untuk bersembunyi, mereka menunggu celah yang dapat dimanfaatkan untuk menyerang tim 8.

 **Byakugan!**

Hinata mencoba mencari letak persembunyian para Genin Iwa, setelah mendapat lokasinya. Dia memberikan koordinat persembunyian tadi pada Shino yang telah menunggu untuk melepaskan serangga-serangga beracun nya.

"Mereka ada 15 meter di arah barat daya mu Shino-kun.." ungkap Hinata masih tetap mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

"Hmmm.." Shino hanya menggumam kecil dibalik jaket lebar miliknya. Kacamata hitamnya memantulkan pemandangan lokasi pertarungan mereka, pohon-pohon banyak tumbang karena dimakan serangga-serangga miliknya, dan juga efek jutsu penghancur khas Klan Inuzuka.

"Kiba ketika mereka melompat keluar dari persembunyian.. Hancurkan mereka dengan **Gatsuga** -mu" Perintah Shino dengan tenang. Kiba menggerutu tentang Shino yang bertindak seakan-akan dia adalah pemimpin tim ini – Padahal memang dia pemimpin tim 8.

" **Hidden Technique : Konchu Dekusei** " ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan serangga beracun keluar dari balik jaket Shino terbang rendah melewati semak belukar yang langsung mati saat tersentuh serangga tersebut, jutsu ini adalah teknik yang diajarkan oleh sahabat Shino, Torune sebelum sahabatnya itu menghilang entah kemana.

"Sial! Serangga beracun! Teman-teman lompat!" Kurotsuchi melompat pertama diikuti kedua rekannya. Tetapi memang inilah yang diincar Tim 8, Kiba segera melesat dengan Gatsuga, Kurotsuchi mampu menghindarinya tapi tetap saja serangan tadi membuat lengan kanannya putus. Nasib kedua rekannya lebih mengenaskan, tubuh mereka tercerai-berai dengan menjijikannya.

"Ughh, brengsek.. Konoha memang brengsek!" Kurotsuchi jatuh, dia dapat melihat lengan kanannya yang telah putus tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Cucu Tsuchikage itu kini mencoba merangkak untuk mengambil gulungan bumi milik tim-nya yang tersimpan di kantong baju bagian kanan tadi.

Saat tangannya hampir menjangkau gulungan tersebut, sebuah kaki dengan tidak sopan menginjak tangan kirinya. Pelakunya adalah Kiba, remaja itu menyeringai hingga gigi taringnya sedikit terlihat, kemudian dengan sombongnya dia berujar. "Maaf nona, gulungan ini milik kami sekarang." Perlahan Kurotsuchi mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah kepergian Tim 8, dan usus milik salah satu temannya.

 _Team 8 is going to Final Round Yeah!_

* * *

 **Central Tower – Shi no Mori.**

Seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dikuncir, mengenakkan kacamata bulat seperti dokter berjalan perlahan dengan sangat tenang memasuki menara yang terletak di pusat Hutan Kematian. Ditangannya terdapat 2 gulungan pelengkap syarat untuk menyelesaikan ujian Chuunin tahap kedua, gulungan itu adalah hasil rampasannya dari Tim Guren.

Kabuto Yakushi.

Itulah namanya, mendapat julukan Genin Abadi Konoha. Sudah 15 kali mengikuti Ujian Chuunin tetapi selalu gagal memasuki babak final, alasan kenapa di ujian lalu dia gagal adalah karena malas. Ya, melihat lawan-lawannya tahun lalu sebenarnya tidak terlalu tangguh membuatnya kehilangan gairah untuk menjalani ujian.

Tapi tahun ini berbeda, peserta tahun ini disebut-sebut sebagai yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Ujian ini mampu mengundang antusiasme besar bahkan dari desa-desa non-shinobi, lebih dari itu melihat daftar peserta di tahap kedua membuatnya sangat bergairah. Sebut saja Neji Hyuuga, seorang Hyuuga Bunke yang memiliki potensi melebihi pewaris utama Klan Hyuuga saat ini. Selanjutnya ada Haku Yuki, satu-satunya pemilik kekkai genkai Hyoton yang tersisa di dunia.

Lalu ada 3 Jinchuuriki mengikuti ujian tahun ini, Gaara Sabaku dari Suna, Utakata dari Kiri, dan Fuu dari Taki. Hanya tuhan yang tau apa yang akan terjadi apabila ketiganya saling berhadapan di babak final alias babak individual.

Kemudian ada Darui dan Shi, Kabuto tau keduanya bukanlah Genin, melainkan calon pengawal pribadi Yondaime Raikage, entah apa maksud Kumo mengirim kedua orang itu. Dan terakhir sekaligus paling spesial, Naruto Uzumaki. Prodigy Uzumaki, murid dari Sannin legendaris Jiraiya serta Genin kebanggaan Konoha. Huh, membayangkan bertarung dengan bocah berambut merah itu saja sudah membuat Kabuto terangsang – dalam artian yang baik, tidak sabar untuk bertarung melawan nya.

Ketika memasuki aula utama Kabuto sedikit terkejut melihat ruangan ini masih kosong melompong. Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan seringaian.

"Sepertinya aku adalah peserta pertama yang melaju ke babak final."

* * *

 **Sasuke Uchiha vs Menma Namikaze – Training Ground #44**

Keduanya melesat dengan kekuatan penuh.

Chidori vs Rasengan

Uchiha vs Namikaze

Indra vs Ashura

Namun belum sempat benturan terjadi bunshin Kakashi yang sedari tadi mengawasi percakapan antara anak didiknya muncul di tengah-tengah keduanya. Menahan pergelangan tangan dua Genin itu dan melempar mereka hingga kedua jutsu tingkat atas itu menghantam pohon di ujung Training Ground.

Efek destruktif Chidori langsung terlihat, pohon besar itu langsung berongga setelah terkena jutsu Sasuke. Si empunya tersenyum senang kala membandingkan nya dengan efek rasengan Menma yang bahkan tidak melubangi bagian depan pohon tempat benturan terjadi.

Kakashi dengan tatapan super tajam menatap kedua anak didiknya dan kemudian mengikat keduanya dibalok kayu seperti dulu. Satu-satunya perempuan disana, Sakura Haruno masih menggigil disertai air mata yang mengalir deras dari iris _emerald_ hijaunya, Kakashi tidak tega melihat kondisi Sakura segera memukul tengkuknya dan membaringkan tubuh si gadis di rerumputan beralaskan rompi Jounin milik Kakashi. Menma dan Sasuke hanya membuang muka melihat kondisi teman setim mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran kalian.. Menma, Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi, nada suaranya terdengar sangat kecewa. Tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang menjawab pertanyaan tadi, membuat Kakashi menghela nafas panjang.

"Sasuke aku tau kau kecewa berat karena gagal di ujian Chuunin tahun ini, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk menyerang rekan setim-mu sendiri. Dan kau Menma, kendalikan lah emosimu, tempramenmu sangat berbeda jauh dengan ayahmu yang terkenal akan ketenangannya. Jutsu itu tidak dibuat untuk menyerang kawan kita sendiri, apa kalian paham?" Kakashi berceramah panjang lebar hanya untuk melihat keduanya seolah tidak mendengarkan.

"Aku akan membawa Sakura kerumah sakit, lepaskan ikatan kalian sendiri. Anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman." Kakashi menggendong Sakura di punggung kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke.." Menma yang pertama membuka suara.

"Simpan maafmu itu, aku tidak membutuhkannya." Sasuke membalas dengan dingin.

Hanya keheningan yang ada diantara keduanya setelah itu.

* * *

 **Central Tower – Shi no Mori.**

Menara itu kini telah dipenuhi oleh Shinobi-shinobi yang selesai menjalani ujian tahap kedua.

Ada Sabaku bersaudara, lalu Shi dan Darui yang maju ke babak selanjutnya, setelah pertarungan dengan Tim Gaara membuat hanya satu paket gulungan yang tersisa. Setelah diskusi panjang akhirnya Omoi dan Karui membiarkan Darui dan Shi melaju ke babak selanjutnya.

Haku dan Choujuro juga disana, mereka meninggalkan Utakata dan memilih melanjutkan ujian. Karena Mizukage pasti akan marah jika melihat tidak ada perwakilan Kiri di babak final, Yondaime Mizukage Yagura sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah.

Tim 8 dan Tim 9 dari Konoha berhasil pula melanjutkan langkah mereka ke ronde selanjutnya dari pagelaran ujian Chuunin tahun ini. Wakil Konoha semakin bertambah dengan kedatangan Naruto dan Sai, serta orang yang pertama tiba di menara, Kabuto Yakushi.

"Selamat! Kalian adalah yang berhasil menyelesaikan Ujian Chuunin tahap kedua." Anko berteriak dari balkon di lantai 3 menara itu, atensi semua peserta segera mengarah ke pengawas ujian tahap kedua itu. "Karena ujian tahap kedua telah selesai maka aku undur diri, terima kasih telah menyajikan tontonan yang menarik." Anko menjilat bibirnya secara sensual sebelum tangannya menunjuk ke ujung balkon satunya dimana telah berdiri Yondaime Hokage ditemani Sandaime dan para Jounin panitia.

"Baiklah semua! Dengarkan! Aku adalah pengawas ujian tahap ketiga. Mengingat ujian kali ini menyisakan banyak peserta jadi kami memutuskan untuk memangkas jumlah peserta di babak ketiga. Hal ini terpaksa harus dilakukan karena batas waktu penyelenggaraan di stadium Tekad Api adalah satu hari, kami tidak bisa menampilkan terlalu banyak pertandingan. Disana akan hadir para Daimyou, Kage, dan tamu terpilih serta para penonton dari berbagai desa, jika kalian ingin tampil dan unjuk gigi disana. Kalian harus melewati babak tambahan ini, kami menamainya babak Pre-Eliminasi! Oh iya dan perkenalkan, namaku Raido Namiashi!"

"Ck, apa-apaan ini. Babak tambahan, bullshit!" Kiba berteriak frustasi, ayolah siapa yang tidak frustasi jika sudah bersusah payah lolos dari babak mengerikan malah ditambah satu babak lagi.

"Akan kujelaskan, aturan babak tambahan ini sama seperti babak ketiga yang sesungguhnya. Pertarungan individual, kami akan mengundi masing-masing lawan kalian sekarang, pertarungan akan diadakan 2 hari lagi. Waktu itu manfaatkan untuk memulihkan kondisi kalian!" Ujar Raido menerangkan, Yondaime dan Sandaime mencoba menilai para peserta yang akan tampil di babak ketiga ini. Keduanya tersenyum tipis melihat Konoha banyak mengirimkan wakil dibanding desa lain.

Papan layar yang menggantung di hadapan Raido mulai mengacak nama-nama peserta di babak pre-eliminasi ini.

Nama pertama yang muncul adalah Kabuto Yakushi (Konoha) vs Choujuro (Kiri), dilanjutkan secara beruntun dengan

Kiba Inuzuka (Konoha) vs Rock Lee (Konoha)

Neji Hyuuga (Konoha) vs Hinata Hyuuga (Konoha)

Temari Sabaku (Suna) vs Tenten (Konoha)

Shi (Kumo) vs Haku Yuki (Kiri)

Darui (Kumo) vs Kankurou Sabaku (Suna)

Shino Aburame (Konoha) vs Sai (Konoha)

Naruto Uzumaki (Konoha) vs Gaara Sabaku (Suna)

Setelah undian selesai para peserta langsung memandangi lawan masing-masing, mencoba menerka-nerka kemampuan lawan sambil berusaha menyusun strategi untuk bertarung.

"Che.. Aku pasti bisa menang dari rambut mangkok itu." Batin Kiba, dia memandang remeh Lee. Andai saja bocah Inuzuka itu tau bahwa Lee bisa mengalahkan Chouji yang dalam kekuatan obat Akimichi.

"Akan kubunuh kau.. Hinata-sama." Batin Neji memandangi sepupunya sendiri.

"Khu.. Khu.. Akan kudapatkan darah bocah Uzumaki itu.. Ibu." Batin Gaara memandangi Naruto dengan ekspresi haus darah dan _crazy face_ nya.

Itulah sedikit ungkapan batin dari para petarung babak eliminasi ujian Chuunin tahun ini. Setelah pidato beberapa menit dari Yondaime Hokage peserta yang berhasil lolos pun di bubarkan untuk beristirahat di tempat masing-masing, meninggalkan para Jounin dengan perdebatan siapa yang kira-kira menjadi Chuunin tahun ini.

Yondaime Minato berbicara dengan Sandaime Hiruzen. "Tak kusangka akan terjadi duel Hyuuga vs Hyuuga." Minato nampak memandang ke tempat para peserta tadi berkumpul, membayangkan seandainya Menma bisa berada di sana.

"Ya, aku bisa membayangkan beberapa pertandingan yang menarik." Hiruzen sang veteran dunia Shinobi mengungkapkan isi pikirannya.

"Naruto kah?" Tanya Minato, berspekulasi mengenai pertarungan yang dianggap menarik oleh mantan Hokage sebelum dirinya ini.

"Hmm, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat perkembangannya setelah misi jangka panjang yang kau berikan. Kau pun begitu kan.. Danzou?" Hiruzen bertanya sambil menghisap cerutunya.

"Ya.. Hiruzen." Sebuah suara terdengar dari sudut belokan didekat Minato gelap karena cahaya lampu tidak mampu memancar kesana.

"Kurasa akan lebih menarik apabila ada anakmu juga.. Hokage-sama." Ujar Danzou dengan tenang, tapi ekspresi wajahnya meremehkan. "Aku memuji langkahmu untuk melindungi Jinchuuriki kita dari bahaya ujian ini, kau memang Hokage yang hebat Yondaime." Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar mencemooh.

Minato hanya menggeram kesal, lalu menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

"Kau keterlaluan Danzou.." Ucap Hiruzen menghela nafas sambil melirik ke sudut dimana Danzou berada.

* * *

Setelah dibubarkan Naruto dan Sai mengikuti pemakaman Shin dengan penuh kesedihan, Sai masih meratapi kematian sang kakak sedangkan Naruto diajak Jiraiya berjalan-jalan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sudahlah Naruto, itu menjadi pilihannya untuk mati melindungimu." Jiraiya mencoba menasihati Naruto, pria tua itu mengusap kepala Naruto mencoba menyalurkan ketabahan kepada anak didik yang sudah dia anggap sebagai cucu ini.

"Kenapa dia harus melakukannya? Kenapa dia mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untukku yang bahkan belum dikenalnya. Jika saja aku yang mati, Sai tidak akan sedih, tak akan ada yang bersedih, dan aku bisa bertemu ayah dan ibuku." Dari nada bicara Naruto, Jiraiya tau bahwa bocah itu hancur psikisnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu baka-gaki, itu sama saja kau tidak menghargai pengorbanan temanmu, dan perlu kau tau banyak orang bersedih jika kau mati. Aku, gadis Yamanaka, bocah Uchiha, dan seluruh penduduk Konoha yang mengenalmu akan sedih. Jika kau ingin menghormati kematian temanmu, jangan meratapi kematiannya seperti ini. Tapi pastikan, kau menang dan menjadi Chuunin! Lalu dedikasikan kemenangan itu untuknya!" Jiraiya menasihati panjang lebar.

"Menangislah sekarang gaki! Tapi jangan ada air mata yang tumpah lagi esok hari!"

Sore itu kemudian dihabiskan Naruto untuk menangis ditemani Jiraiya dan sebatang es krim yang terbiarkan meleleh.

* * *

Petugas medis dirumah sakit sibuk menjalankan tugasnya sore itu, mereka berjuang menyelamatkan nyawa peserta ujian tahap kedua yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Tsunade Senju salah satu Sannin Legendaris yang masih awet muda menghela nafas berat setelah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa putri Inoichi Yamanaka dan putra Shikaku Nara.

Sedangkan anak didiknya Shizune telah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa dari cucu Sandaime Tsuchikage yang nyaris mati karena kehabisan darah. Tsunade dan Shizune kemudian memutuskan untuk beristirahat di taman belakang rumah sakit sembari meminum segelas teh hijau untuk melepaskan penat, saat itulah Minato tiba bersama Menma yang terus memasang ekspresi muram pasca konfliknya dengan Sasuke.

Tsunade adalah ibu dengan kepekaan tinggi, ketika melihat ekspresi Menma dia segera menanyakan penyebabnya itu pada anak kesayangannya.

"Ceritalah pada Ibu, Menma.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa wajahmu muram sekali." Tsunade dengan penuh kasih sayang mengelus kepala Menma.

Menma kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada besar ibunya dan menceritakan betapa buruknya hari ini. Minato turut mendengarkan keluh kesah anaknya dengan sabar, keluarga yang bahagia ditengah suasana yang tidak bahagia, dan langit jingga menjadi saksinya.

* * *

 **Kumogakure – Rai no Kuni**

"Kita berangkat! Aku tak sabar untuk melihat para peserta tahun ini. Rumor yang kudengar banyak tunas-tunas Shinobi berbakat dari seluruh desa berkumpul di ujian kali ini, Aku jadi tidak sabar!" Seorang pria berotot seperti binaragawan memakai kimono putih yang tidak diikat dengan obi, memamerkan perut _ten-pack_ dengan kulit eksotis, kumis di wajahnya semakin menambah kesangaran pria dengan topi bertuliskan kanji Rai ini. Dialah Yondaime Raikage, A.

Dibelakangnya juga ada serombongan Shinobi tapi yang paling mencolok adalah pria berpostur sama seperti Raikage bedanya pria satu ini mengenakkan kacamata hitam sebagai pelengkap dan terus bernyanyi rap sumbang.

"Aku juga tak sabar yo, ingin melihat yo, apakah ada dada yo, dada dan paha yo, cekibro cekibro."

Dia adalah adik Yondaime Raikage sekaligus Jinchuuriki ekor 8, Killer Bee.

 **Kirigakure – Mizu no Kuni.**

Yondaime Yagura beserta pengawal bersiap untuk meninggalkan Kiri dan bertolak menuju Konoha. Ekspresi Mizukage bertubuh mungil ini sangat santai namun menyimpan kengerian yang amat sangat. Kedua pengawal pribadinya, Mei Terumi dan Ao berdiri dengan setia disamping Mizukage Yagura.

Dibelakang mereka ribuan rakyat Kiri mengantar kepergian diktator mereka menuju Konoha, sorak sorai pujaan kepada sang Mizukage mengumandang bagai gema takbir akbar. Seluruh penduduk mendoakan yang terbaik bagi para Genin Kiri yang sedang berjuang disana, diantara lautan massa itu seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan khidmat mengatupkan tangan didepan dada mendoakan sang pujaan hati.

"Berjuanglah.. Utakata-kun."

 **Sunagakure – Kaze no Kuni.**

Tak jauh beda dengan di Kiri, para penduduk Suna pun mengantar kepergian Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa hingga kegerbang desa. Tetua Chiyo dan Ebizou, memberikan sejumlah wejangan kepada Kage muda itu.

Baki sebagai kepala pengawal Kazekage dan ketua Jounin Suna sibuk mengkoordinir pasukan dan orang-orang terhormat Suna yang ikut dalam rombongan ke Konoha. Panasnya padang pasir tidak menyurutkan antusiasme orang-orang tadi untuk menyaksikan laga panas ujian Chuunin tahun ini. Rasa tersenyum tipis membayangkan anak-anaknya yang akan bertanding di babak Final.

 **Iwagakure – Tsuchi no Kuni.**

"Cepatlah sedikit Kitsuchi, kau ini lelet sekali seperti siput!" Sandaime Tsuchikage, satu-satunya Kage dari generasi ketiga yang masih memimpin tampak mengomeli anaknya yang sangat lambat dalam bergerak. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan dia tidak ingin jadwal mereka semakin telat dari seharusnya.

"Baik.. Baik.. Ayah." Kitsuchi hanya menanggapi malas omelan ayahnya. Membuat perempatan di kening Tsuchikage semakin keluar.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa rencana tersembunyi ayah di Konoha nanti?" tanya anaknya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang ayah. Tsuchikage hanya tersenyum miring sambil memandang wajah anaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau itu nak.. Baiklah semua ayo berangkat!" Ujar Tsuchikage dengan suara serak khas orang tua namun memancarkan semangat 45. Dengan kepergian Sandaime Tsuchikage itu menandai bahwa...

 **Para Kage mulai bergerak!**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author Corners**

Yap. Update kilat. Mengingat hari ini saya libur kerja dan memutuskan untuk bergadang dari semalam mencoba menyelesaikan chapter 4, dan alhamdulillah kelar sesuai target. Saya cukup puas dengan chapter kali ini, meski masih merasa ada beberapa konsonan kata yang kurang tepat dan beberapa kali merepetisi tapi yowes lah, mari berharap saya dapat menyelesaikan Season 1 dengan cepat karena setelah Season 1 selesai saya akan mengupdate fic terbaru berjudul **The Avenger** sedikit spoiler cerita The Avenger akan berhubungan dengan Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, dan Kumo. Ayo ada yang bisa nebak?

Itu ajalah sekiranya yang bisa saya sampaikan, saya bukan author yang pandai membalas review dari readers bukannya sombong hanya saja membuat kolom review di story itu membuat story tadi jadi agak kurang enak dipandang (just my opinion). Setiap pertanyaan readers saya usahakan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Dan saya baca di review ada yang memanggil saya dengan sebutan Shiro-chan. Biar saya tegaskan pertama saya itu LAKI-LAKI tulen hehe jadi tolong panggil saya dengan suffiks san/kun saja yo.

Akhir kata sampai jumpa di chapter 5!

* * *

 **Jutsu Update**

 **Naruto Uzumaki – Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Raiton : Kaminari (Chapter lalu)  
** Naruto mengikat lawannya dengan tali baja lalu mengalirkan listrik bertegangan tinggi melalui konduktor tali baja yang digunakannya. Efektif dan mematikan.

 **Bunshin no Jutsu  
** Pengguna membuat satu klon bayangan, dengan kekuatan 10 persen dari kekuatan asli pengguna jutsu, jutsu ini versi lemah dari Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

 **Fuinjutsu : Tengoku no Kusari  
** Naruto menghentikan atau mengunci pergerakan lawannya dengan rantai khas Uzumaki berwarna hitam, rantai ini memiliki beberapa kelebihan dan beberapa kekurangan. Kelebihannya dapat menyerap Chakra lawan yang terikat, kekurangannya pengguna harus berada dalam jarak minimal 5 meter dekat dari lawan lebih dari 5 meter rantai ini kurang efektif, kekurangan selanjutnya adalah jika pengguna menyerap chakra yang tidak cocok dengan tubuh (contoh Chakra Bijuu atau Senjutsu) maka pengguna justru akan mati.

 **Sai – Naruto's Bodyguard**

 **Ninpou : Chouju Giga  
** Si pengguna menggambar dengan tinta beberapa hewan yang masing-masing memiliki kegunaan berbeda untuk menyerang lawan. Jutsu ini sebenarnya lebih cocok untuk infiltrasi atau penyusupan.

 **Shin – Naruto's Bodyguard (Death)**

 **Suiton : Kiyanon Urebu  
** Pengguna mengeluarkan terjangan air bah yang sanggup membuat Jinchuuriki dalam mode berekor 5 bergeser walau hanya beberapa centimeter. Jika lawannya Shinobi dengan tingkatan dibawah Jounin mungkin sudah mati tenggelam.

 **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu : Kai  
** Si pengguna menggandakan shurikennya yang sebelumnya telah ditempeli kertas peledak, dengan satu segel pelepas maka akan terjadi ledakan beruntun. Jutsu ini terinspirasi dari teknik bunuh diri Nidaime Hokage yang mensummon ribuan kertas peledak.

* * *

 **Pengorbanan telah terjadi, kini tinggal Perpisahan dan Kekuatan**

 **Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Out**


	5. Kill or Killed?

"Hei Naruto, Ayo bangun." Jiraiya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi murid berambut merahnya ini.

"Mmmm.. Ada apa sih Ero-Sennin?" Naruto enggan untuk bangun, tubuhnya masih sangat lelah setelah berlatih seharian penuh di bawah derasnya air terjun di desa kedelai – tempatnya dan Jiraiya saat ini tinggal untuk sementara.

"Aku akan mengajarimu sebuah jutsu tingkat tinggi." Pria tua berjuluk Gama-Sennin ini menyeringai saat melancarkan godaan paling ampuh.

Mendengar kata 'jutsu tingkat tinggi' membuat mata Naruto melek seketika dan rasa kantuknya menguap entah kemana. "Ayo kita berlatih!" ujarnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ya, nanti setelah kau membantu mencari inspirasi untuk novel terbaruku."

"SIALL! KAU MENGERJAIKU BAKA-SENSEI!" Naruto sangat kesal, wajahnya bahkan berubah seperti orang marah khas serial anime bernama Naburo.

 **Behind The Scene : Chapter 5 – Kill or Killed? (Naruto's dream; is part of his memory when he and Jiraiya go for long mission)**

 **Konoha Red Smoke**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 5 – Kill or Killed?**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Out of Canon, Out of Chara, Death Chara, A little bit bashing Chara, Alive Minato, A little bit Hard Language, Maybe Some Typo.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Ino**

 **Season I**

 **The Prodigy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto's Apartement – Konohagakure.**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, dia baru saja bermimpi ketika dia dan Jiraiya menjalani misi jangka panjang di desa kedelai. Memutuskan untuk menyudahi tidur tampannya karena matahari juga telah berada dalam posisi tertingginya hari ini, Naruto menggulung futon miliknya dan memutuskan untuk mencari makan diluar, tentunya setelah dia mandi dan gosok gigi.

Remaja berambut merah darah ini berjalan dengan tenang di jalanan Konoha, kedua tangannya dia masukkan kedalam saku jaket hitam dengan aksen garis merah memanjang dari bahu hingga pergelangan tangan, untuk dalamannya Genin spesial Konoha ini mengenakkan baju kaos polos berwarna putih. Naruto memilih menggunakan celana pendek berwarna krem, dan sepatu shinobi standar berwarna biru, Ikat kepalanya dia bebatkan di lengan sebelah kiri.

Beberapa warga yang melihatnya menegur dengan ramah, beberapa bahkan membungkukkan badan, begitu juga dengan para Shinobi Konoha. Ada yang menegur, ada pula yang hanya menganggukan kepala kala berpapasan dengan Naruto.

Hal ini tidak terlepas dari masa lalu Naruto, dimana ketika awal mula dia menjadi Genin, misi yang diberikan kepadanya hanyalah tingkat D. Seperti membersihkan kandang hewan milik warga, menggembalakan ternak, tak jarang pula misinya adalah membetulkan atap genteng, tapi Naruto tak pernah protes, dia sadar dengan status mantan Senseinya yang sakit-sakitan membuatnya tak bisa mendapat misi keluar desa. Jika ada satu hal yang bisa disyukuri dari misi-misi tadi ialah membuatnya mengenal dan dikenal oleh para warga, jika kantongnya sedang tipis rezeki kadang datang dari warga yang dulu pernah dibantunya, mereka memberikan makanan dan minuman kepada _prodigy_ Uzumaki ini.

Tak terasa dia telah tiba di Ichiraku Ramen, setelah memesan ramen jumbo ekstra pedas dengan tambahan bawang goreng dan segelas jus apel, Naruto duduk dengan tenang menunggu pesanannya tiba. Otak jeniusnya memikirkan beberapa strategi untuk mengalahkan Gaara Sabaku dari Suna, menurut informasi dari Jiraiya, Gaara juga seorang Jinchuuriki seperti Genin Kiri yang dihadapinya di hutan kematian. Itu artinya sekarang dia harus memutar otak dan mempersiapkan diri semaksimal mungkin untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk dari mendapat lawan seorang Jinchuuriki.

"Ini pesananmu, Naruto-kun. Selamat menikmati." Ucap Ayame sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Ah.. Arigatou Ayame-neesan" Naruto membalas senyum Ayame, kemudian anak pemilik kedai itu pamit undur diri untuk kembali membantu sang ayah di dapur.

"Sudahlah memikirkan Ujian Chuuninnya nanti saja, sekarang lebih baik aku menyantap ramen ini, lalu menjenguk Ino, dan terakhir memotong sedikit rambutku." Batin Naruto sebelum melahap dengan ganas ramen buatan paman Ichiraku.

* * *

Waktu 2 hari telah habis kini para peserta di kumpulkan di arena bertarung, bertempat tidak jauh dari gedung Hokage, arena bekas gudang senjata Konoha ini disulap menjadi arena panas, tempat para Shinobi yang lolos dari ujian tahap kedua bertarung.

Genma Shiranui ditunjuk untuk menjadi pengadil dalam babak pre-eliminasi ini, seperti Raido penunjukkan Genma bisa dibilang sudah terprediksi mengingat dirinya adalah salah satu orang dekat Yondaime. Ya, Genma dan Raidou dulunya adalah mantan pengawal pribadi Yondaime Hokage, dan salah satu dari 3 orang Jounin khusus yang menguasai **Hiraishin no Jutsu** meski tidak sesempurna milik Hokage mereka.

Keenam belas peserta berdiri dengan sikap tegak sempurna dihadapan Hokage dan mantan Hokage, mereka bisa melihat selain dua Shinobi kelas atas itu ada juga masing-masing Sensei, dan Jounin lain yang telah mendapat izin untuk menonton. Beberapa Genin yang gagal di dua tahap sebelumnya juga diberikan kesempatan, tujuannya tentu saja untuk memotivasi mereka dan memacu semangat untuk terus berlatih agar tidak tertinggal dari rekan mereka yang melaju hingga babak ini.

Tim 7 kakashi dan Tim 10 Asuma nampak berdiri berdampingan dibalkon bersama dengan Jiraiya, sepertinya mereka kesini untuk mendukung Naruto. Ino dan Shikamaru masih menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit, bedanya Shikamaru berdiri dibantu dengan tongkat. Wajahnya masih sama, malas dengan mata sayup-sayup khas orang mengantuk, Ino terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk mendukung pujaan hatinya, Chouji asik memakan kripik kentang dan sesekali memuji Naruto, Menma memandang Ino dengan ekspresi penuh kesedihan, Sasuke terus memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan kagum akan pencapaian sahabatnya yang mampu mencapai tahap ketiga, Sakura juga memasang wajah sedikit tertarik kepada murid Jiraiya itu. Sensei mereka, Kakashi dan Asuma asik berdiskusi dengan Jiraiya, mencoba menebak strategi Naruto untuk menghadapi shinobi Suna putra Yondaime Kazekage.

"Baiklah pertarungan pertama akan segera dimulai, bagi peserta yang gilirannya belum mulai dapat menunggu di balkon bersama pembimbing masing-masing." Suara Genma menggema di ruangan itu, peserta pun mengikuti instruksi wasit menyisakan Kabuto dan Choujuro di arena.

Naruto bershunsin menuju tempat Jiraiya berada, dia tersenyum manis pada Ino, dan menyapa Shikamaru serta Chouji. Kemudian dia juga menepuk pundak Sasuke sebelum berkata "Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bertarung denganmu di final.. Sasuke." Mata Sasuke membulat mendengar pernyataan Naruto, dia tersenyum sangat tipis sebelum berucap dengan sorot penuh keyakinan dan tekad "Aku juga ingin bertarung denganmu.. Naruto."

* * *

 **Kabuto Yakushi (Konohagakure) vs Choujuro (Kirigakure)**

"Kedua peserta siap? Baiklah, Hajime!"

Pertarungan dibuka dengan Kabuto yang menjual serangan, dia mengalirkan chakra ke kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah pisau. Choujuro mengadu serangan itu dengan pedang legendaris Kiri miliknya, Hiramekarei. Demi arwah pendahulunya dan MIzukage, dia tidak akan kalah dari Genin Konoha.

Baku hantam yang lumayan menghibur terus terjadi, keduanya dengan luwes menghindari serangan masing-masing lawan dan mencoba memenangkan pertandingan dengan serangan balik. Choujuro mencoba mendesak Kabuto dengan mengeluarkan teknik **Kirigakure no Jutsu** membuat kabut tebal di arena, dan mencoba menghabisi Genin berkacamata itu dengan jutsu dasar 7 pendekar pedang Kiri, **Sillent Killing** , entah bagaimana namun Kabuto berhasil menghindari jutsu mematikan itu bahkan mendaratkan tendangan keras di bahu Choujuro, lalu dengan jutsu **Fuuton** dia membuat kabut itu menghilang.

Serangan pamungkas dikeluarkan Kabuto, dia mensummon ular berukuran sedang. Hal ini membuat Sandaime terkejut, karena Kabuto mengingatkannya pada mantan muridnya yang kini menjadi Missing-Nin kelas atas. Ular tadi menyemprotkan racun pada Choujuro membuat remaja berambut biru itu kehilangan kendali atas saraf-saraf ditubuhnya. Melihat lawannya tidak menyerah memaksa Kabuto untuk menusukkan jutsu pisau chakranya ke perut Choujuro sebelum memukul tengkuk Shinobi itu, membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran dan membuat kita memiliki satu nama yang akan melaju ke ujian tahap ketiga yang sebenarnya.

* * *

 **Kiba Inuzuka (Konohagakure) vs Rock Lee (Konohagakure)**

Kiba dengan percaya diri level dewa melompat dari balkon, mengabaikan petuah Kurenai untuk mewaspadai Lee. Shino hanya menggumamkan kata 'bodoh' yang ditujukkan pada rekan setimnya itu, Hinata memandang khawatir _Heir_ klan Inuzuka tersebut.

Maito Gai memberikan semangat dan pidato singkat tentang semangat masa muda, membuat muridnya Lee menangis haru dan tersedu-sedu diiringi dengan ingus yang meler membuat image remaja berpakaian ketat itu jatuh dihadapan para gadis disana, Tenten menepuk dahi nya lelah akan kelakuan guru dan murid itu, Neji nampak tidak peduli dan terus menatap Hinata dengan tatapan membunuh. Para peserta lainnya sweatdrop melihat tingkah abstrak Lee dan Gai, beberapa tertawa, dan lainnya memandang seolah kedua orang itu makhluk _freak_.

Setelah dipersilahkan oleh Genma, Lee dan Kiba langsung menyerang dengan Taijutsu masing-masing. Sepuluh menit pertama Kiba bisa mengimbangi perlawanan Lee, tapi di sepuluh menit berikutnya dia mulai kewalahan, beberapa serangan Lee mulai bersarang di tubuhnya.

Tidak mau terdesak lebih lama Kiba menggunakan jutsu **Jujin Bunshin** dan berkolaborasi untuk menyerang Lee, Lee juga tidak mau ketinggalan, dia mengaktifkan **Hachimon Tonko no Jin** dan langsung mengaktifkan gerban ketiga. Kali ini pertarungan mereka mulai memasuki level baru, Kiba berhasil membuat beberapa luka gores di tubuh Lee. Pertarungan ini berakhir ketika Lee mengaktifkan gerbang keenam dan menggunakan **Asa Kujaku** dan beradu dengan **Double Gatsuga** milik Kiba. Kiba yang kalah kekuatan terlempar dan berputar-putar di udara sebelum menghantam dinding dengan posisi kepala terlebih dahulu, membuat nya pingsan seketika.

Lee melangkah ke babak selanjutnya diiringi sorak sorai kebanggaan dari Gai.

* * *

 **Neji Hyuuga (Konohagakure) vs Hinata Hyuuga (Konohagakure)**

Duel dua pengguna Byakugan menarik atensi seluruh orang yang hadir di arena, mereka dapat merasakan kebencian besar menguar dari tubuh Neji. Mereka hanya menatap kasihan pada Hinata yang menjadi korban kebencian sang sepupu, semua karena tradisi dan penggolongan kasta di dalam klan Hyuuga. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Neji membenci setengah mati keluarga Hinata, adalah insiden penculikan Hinata yang memaksa ayah Neji untuk menggantikan posisi ayah Hinata untuk menyerahkan diri sebagai ganti keselamatan Hinata. Ayah Neji dikorbankan hanya karena status Souke dan Bunke, setelah kejadian itu Neji terus berlatih hingga tubuhnya mencapai batas hanya demi membalas kematian ayahnya, dan kesempatan itu tiba sekarang, Hinata akan mati hari ini ditangannya, dia akan membuat Hiashi mengerti apa arti kehilangan. Nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa.

Kedua Hyuuga beda gender itu saling beradu dengan taijutsu tradisional Klan Hyuuga, Neji dan Hinata masing-masing mengincar tenketsu lawan, berniat menyelesaikan pertarungan dengan cepat. Pengalaman lah yang membedakan pertarungan ini, jika benci dan dendam tidak dihitung sebagai variabel. Neji tanpa bisa dirasakan oleh Hinata telah menutup 23 tenketsunya.

Hinata memaksakan diri menggunakan **Juuken** tapi dengan tenketsu tertutup membuat efek serangan justru berbalik kepada tubuhnya sendiri, hal ini diperparah dengan Neji yang menggunakan **Juuken** tepat didada Hinata, membuat pewaris utama Klan Hyuuga itu terbatuk mengeluarkan darah, mengotori jaket yang digunakan sang gadis.

Kurenai menatap khawatir pada muridnya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis Hyuuga itu belum juga menyerah dalam kondisi seperti ini. Hinata sendiri saat ini sedang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan nanar, ya dia menyukai kekasih Ino Yamanaka itu sejak kecil, ketika Naruto menolongnya yang terluka karena terjatuh dari ayunan. Mulai detik itu Hinata Hyuuga menjadi stalker si Uzumaki, dia melihat betapa kerasnya Naruto berlatih, membuatnya terpacu juga untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dia juga sempat merasakan sakit hati ketika melihat Naruto menolong Ino dari para Genin nakal yang mengganggu gadis itu. Sakit hatinya semakin diperparah ketika dia mengetahui fakta bahwa Naruto telah berpacaran dengan Ino, dia sadar diri bahwa dirinya lemah dan tidak pantas bersanding dengan Naruto. Mereka bagai bumi dan langit yang tak akan pernah bersatu.

Dia bertekad untuk tidak menyerah meski tubuhnya sudah tak kuat, menutup mata pasrah melihat Neji akan kembali menyerang dengan **Juuken** , Setelah beberapa detik menunggu rasa sakit namun tidak juga terasa membuat Hinata dengan takut-takut membuka mata, netra lavendernya melihat Neji yang menatapnya dengan penuh dendam sedang ditahan oleh Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, ada juga Gai-sensei, dan Yondaime Hokage, Minato. Sepertinya dirinya memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pemenang, itulah pemikiran Hinata sebelum kegelapan menyapanya.

Pekikan kaget keluar dari mulut Kurenai, dia melepas kunciannya pada Neji dan membaringkan murid kesayangannya itu di paha mulusnya. Medis bergerak dengan sigap, mereka langsung membawa Hinata ke ruang ICU untuk mendapat pengobatan, Neji tidak sedikitpun kasihan kepada sepupunya itu. Dia justru berteriak dengan nada mencemooh seolah memamerkan kekalahan Hinata.

"Itulah takdir. Mereka yang lemah, akan selalu kalah!" ujarnya sebelum berjalan santai ke tempat timnya berada.

* * *

 **Temari Sabaku (Sunagakure) vs Tenten (Konohagakure)**

Temari tidak ingin membuang sedikitpun waktu, dia menyerang Tenten dengan elemen angin dari kipas besarnya. Tenten mencoba meng-counter dengan melepas segel dari perkamen besar di punggungnya.

Perkamen tadi mengeluarkan ratusan senjata entah itu kunai, shuriken, bom, tantou, katana, namun semuanya dapat ditahan oleh Temari dengan menjadikan kipasnya sebagai tameng. Tenten mendecih kesal melihat hal ini, dia melepas satu perkamen lagi, dan munculah Kusarigama di tangannya. Dia siap untuk mengkonfrontasi Genin Suna ini dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

Gadis bercepol ini menyabetkan bagian tajam dari Kusarigama ke leher Temari yang dapat dihindari dengan mudah, kemudian Temari mengayunkan Kipasnya membuat Tenten terhempas dan menabrak dinding. Tidak mau kalah dengan mudah, Kunoichi dari tim 9 itu melesat kembali mencoba menyerang Temari dengan tangan kosong, Kusarigama miliknya sudah tertancap dalam di dinding akibat hempasan Temari tadi, setelah dekat Tenten melepas segel di tangannya dan memunculkan tombak berukuran besar, dia menusukkannya ke kipas milik Temari tapi anehnya tidak dapat ditembus. Dalam posisi lock Tenten melepaskan tendangan membuat Temari meringis kesakitan karena tendangan Tenten mengenai pipi mulusnya.

Pertarungan ini selesai saat Temari menghempaskan Tenten dengan jutsu andalannya. Membuat tubuh berisi si gadis tersayat-sayat oleh angin ciptaannya.

* * *

 **Shi (Kumogakure) vs Haku Yuki (Kirigakure)**

Pertarungan ini seperti yang di perkirakan banyak orang berjalan sangat lambat, karena kedua peserta adalah tipe strategi. Mereka saling menilai lawan terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk menyerang, Haku hanya menyerang dengan senbon dan Shi membalas dengan kunai. Begitu seterusnya, tidak satu pun dari keduanya berinisiatif untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu dengan kekuatan sesungguhnya.

Setengah jam berlalu, Shi mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Dia membuka serangan langsun dengan kekkai genkai miliknya **Ranton** atau bisa dibilang elemen badai, Haku membalas, dia mengeluarkan **Hyoton** atau elemen es. Para peserta lain berdecak kagum melihat duel pengguna kekkai genkai, Sandaime sampai berhenti menghisap cerutunya untuk menikmati pertandingan ini. Naruto mengamati sambil mencatat kemampuan dua orang ini di kepala merahnya, berjaga-jaga jika seandainya dia bertarung dengan salah satu dari mereka di babak selanjutnya. Haku mengkombinasikan Hyoton dan senbon, membuat Shi agak kewalahan. Shi mengganti serangannya dengan elemen petir, cukup dapat mengimbangi elemen es Haku. Setelah 2 jam lamanya bertarung, Haku memutuskan menggunakan jutsu andalannya **Makyo Hyosho** lelaki cantik itu mengurung Shi dalam kubah cermin es miliknya, berbagai cara telah Shi lakukan untuk menembus cermin itu tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil, justru semakin lama dia disana semakin banyak senbon yang menancap di tubuhnya, ditambah lagi udara menurun secara drastis hingga tepat 2 jam 30 menit mereka bertarung, Shi kalah karena terkena gelombang hipotermia.

* * *

 **Darui (Kumogakure) vs Kankurou (Sunagakure)**

Darui menyerang Kankurou begitu wasit memulai pertandingan, pedangnya nyaris membelah kepala putra pertama Yondaime Kazekage itu andai saja tidak ada boneka bertanduk yang menghalanginya.

Boneka tadi mencoba membalas serangan Darui dengan menembakkan api dari mulutnya, serta roket-roket kecil dari lutut dan sendi di bahunya. Calon pengawal Raikage ini dengan mudah menghindari serangan tersebut, bagaikan berdansa Darui menghindari semua serangan itu begitu gampangnya.

Remaja berambut putih itu merangkai beberapa handseals dan menyuarakan jutsu nya penuh kebanggaan.

 **Ranton : Reiza Sakasu**

Dari tangannya dia menembakan sinar laser yang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi, Kankurou melompat kesamping dan menyeringai sombong. "Kheh.. Jutsu seperti itu sangat mudah dihindari." Ujarnya percaya diri, kemudian giliran Darui yang menyeringai "Benarkah bocah boneka?" _Fake_ Genin Kumo itu membuat handseals tikus dan sinar laser tadi berbelok dan menyerang Kankurou dari belakang.

"Apa?! Lasernya bisa dikendalikan?" begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran dari para penonton, jika **Ranton** milik Shi hanya satu arah lain dengan Darui yang bisa mengubah arahnya sesuka hati.

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Kiko Junbi**

Kankurou belum mau menyerah dia mensummon satu boneka besar berbentuk panda yang melindungi punggungnya dengan perisai chakra dari boneka tadi. Darui kemudian meningkatkan intensitas serangannya dengan memecah laser menjadi 10 bagian yang melebar dan menyerang Kankurou dari depan. Kali ini Kurohigi dikorbankan oleh Kankurou untuk menahan serangan itu hingga bonekanya hancur berkeping-keping, saat ingin mensummon boneka terakhir Genin Suna itu dapat merasakan bilah tajam dari Tantou Darui berada tepat di urat lehernya. Menyadari posisinya sekarang, Kankurou dengan lesu berkata kepada Genma

"Aku menyerah.."

* * *

 **Shino Aburame (Konohagakure) vs Sai (Konohagakure)**

Saat Shino sudah turun kearena, Sai justru mengangkat tangannya membuat seluruh mata terpusat pada remaja berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku mengundurkan diri.." Ujar Sai.

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar penuturan rekan satu timnya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum miris memahami kondisi psikis Sai yang masih terguncang. Walaupun Ne dilatih dengan ekstrem hingga tingkat tertinggi untuk menghilangkan emosi mereka tetap saja mereka manusia. Dan emosi adalah satu kesatuan dalam diri manusia yang tidak dapat dipisahkan hingga nyawa berpisah dari raga.

"Baiklah, dengan ini yang maju ke babak selanjutnya adalah Shino Aburame." Ucap Genma mengumumkan, Shino terlihat kecewa meski tidak terlalu ditunjukkannya. Dia kembali naik ke balkon untuk bergabung bersama Kurenai.

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki (Konohagakure) vs Gaara Sabaku (Sunagakure)**

Dan tibalah kita pada pertandingan paling ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi, pertarungan antara dua Shinobi kuat beda desa yang saling bertolak belakang.

"Ayo Naruto-kun semangat!" Ino mencoba memberika support pada kekasihnya.

"Selamat berjuang ya Naruto.." Chouji disela-sela acara makan kripiknya memberikan dukungan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan sampai kalah Naruto..." bahkan Sasuke memberikan dukungan moral secara tersirat.

"Tunjukkan pada bocah merah itu gaki siapa Naruto Uzumaki, murid dari Sannin legendaris pertapa dari gunung Myobokuzan. Si hebat Jiraiya!" Jiraiya berpose ala dirinya, membuat semua yang disana memandang ilfeel pada legenda Shinobi tersebut.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar dukungan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang dekatnya, selain itu dari jauh Naruto bisa melihat Sandaime Hokage memberikan tatapan seolah berkata ' _berjuanglah Naruto-kun_ ', dengan **Shunsin no Jutsu** Naruto telah tiba ditengah arena.

Gaara sedari tadi melihat banyaknya orang yang menyayangi Naruto semakin ingin menghabisi Genin bermarga Uzumaki itu untuk menujukkan eksistensinya sekaligus menujukkan kepada ayah yang dibencinya bahwa dia mampu mengharumkan nama desa Suna. Dengan satu handseals tubuh Gaara pecah menjadi butiran pasir dan perlahan jatuh ke tengah arena sebelum kembali membentuk wujud Jinchuuriki ekor satu itu.

Genma sedikit tersenyum membayangkan akan jadi betapa menariknya pertandingan terakhir di babak pre-eliminasi ini, dengan semangat dia memulai pertandingan.

Hajime!

Gaara langsung menggerakkan pasir dalam jumlah banyak, mencoba menangkap Naruto. Namun Genin Uzumaki itu bergerak lincah, kiri, kanan, lalu kiri, semakin melebar, mencoba menghindari setiap serangan yang Gaara berikan. Lee dan Neji dari balkon dengan serius mengamati pergerakan Naruto dan Gaara, siapapun yang menang dalam pertarungan ini sama saja bagi Genin tim 9 itu, sama-sama kabar buruk.

Kini putra bungsu Yondaime Kazekage itu mulai membentuk pasirnya menjadi seperti tangan lengkap dengan jari hanya saja ukurannya sangat besar, Naruto cukup kesulitan untuk mendekati musuhnya kali ini. Setiap dia akan menyerang, bahkan dari titik buta, pasir Gaara selalu saja dapat membaca pergerakannya. Seolah pasir itu memang ada untuk menjadi tameng bagi Gaara.

Jika hal ini terus dibiarkan Naruto akan kalah karena kehabisan tenaga, tapi jika dia memaksa menyerang sekarang hasilnya sama saja dia akan kalah karena gegabah. Sambil bergerak otak Naruto terus merangkai beberapa skenario penyerangan yang sekiranya bisa digunakan, satu kesimpulan tercipta di otak jeniusnya adalah fakta bahwa Gaara memiliki pertahanan absolut.

Pasir Gaara bergerak semakin lincah mencoba menangkap buruannya untuk dihancurkan hingga organ dalam Genin Konoha itu berceceran. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menggumamkan segel **Kai**

Angin sempat berhembus pelan menandakan Naruto telah melepas segel pemberat pada tubuhnya, gerakannya kini semakin cepat hingga hanya Shinobi dengan tingkatan Jounin yang dapat melihat gerakannya. Gai terkesima melihat pemandangan ini "Kecepatannya menyamai Lee ketika membuka gerbang ketiga. Mengagumkan." Batinnya penuh rasa takjub dan sedikit tak percaya.

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

5 Kage Bunshin diciptakan Naruto lalu dengan kecepatan gila kelimanya menuju Gaara, pasir-pasir Gaara memukul mundur semua Bunshin Naruto membuatnya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah siap sekarang.." batin Naruto, dia memasang kuda-kuda sebuah jutsu yang membuat Minato membulatkan matanya. Jutsu yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Naruto sama seperti ketika Uzumaki itu nyaris saja menyerang anaknya.

"Kali ini aku akan menunjukkan padamu Sabaku-san, peribahasa bahwa diatas langit masih ada langit."

 **Fuuton : Jubashi**

Gaara dengan instingnya merasakan bahaya segera menggerakkan pasirnya dengan penuh emosi. **Ryusa Bakuryu!** "Matilah kau Uzumaki, HAHAHAHAHA!" dengan beringas Gaara menghantamkan tsunami pasirnya ke arah Naruto. Ino memandang khawatir kekasihnya itu, namun..

JRASHH JRASHH

Pasir-pasir kokoh Gaara mulai terbelah setelah terkena jutsu andalan Naruto, dia membelah setiap pasir Gaara yang mencoba menimpanya. Kakashi dan Asuma memandang dengan wajah shock, mereka memang belum mengetahui bahwa Naruto memiliki teknik ini. Teknik yang diciptakannya bersama sang Sensei, Jiraiya. Terinspirasi dari Jigokuzi Yonhon Nukite milik Sandaime Raikage yang legendaris.

Pertama kalinya juga Sabaku bersaudara dibuat kaget dengan adanya Shinobi yang bisa menghancurkan pasir Gaara. Tanpa sadar Jinchuuriki ekor 1 itu melangkah mundur sambil meremas rambutnya dengan kasar. "Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menghancurkan pasirku.. Ini TIDAK MUNGKIN!" racaunya seperti orang gila. Temari dan Kankurou menatap khawatir sang adik, satu-satunya ketakutan mereka adalah Gaara lepas kendali dan berubah menjadi Bijuu seutuhnya.

 **Suna Shigure!**

Kali ini pasir dalam jumlah banyak berubah menjadi ratusan peluru yang siap mengoyak tubuh Naruto. Gaara tersenyum senang melihat peluru pasirnya telah siap untuk menerkam lawannya, tapi senyum itu hilang ketika matanya memandang ekspresi wajah para kenalan Naruto yang menatap penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia memiliki banyak orang yang peduli padanya sedangkan aku tidak?" itulah pertanyaan di benak Gaara, dia semakin benci pada bocah berambut merah ini.

Dia sangat iri pada Naruto Uzumaki.

Dan peluru-peluru itu menerjang Naruto seperti badai, dengan kecepatannya sekarang dia bisa menghindari dengan luwes meski beberapa mengenai anggota tubuhnya tapi itu tidak menyurutkan tekadnya untuk menyerang. Ketika jarak telah menipis Naruto memutuskan untuk menggunakan **Shunsin** dan menghantamkan **Jubashi** nya tepat ke wajah Gaara.

JRASHHHH

Tangan Naruto masih sempat ditahan oleh pasir Gaara yang membentuk perisai dihadapan tuannya. Tapi...

Tes

Tes

"Apa ini? Kenapa terasa hangat dan berbau anyir?" Gaara nampak kebingungan merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Da-darah? Ini.. DARAHKU?!" Dia gemetar menyadari darah itu bukan keluar dari tubuh lawannya seperti biasa, melainkan dari tubuhnya sendiri.

ARGHHHHHHHHHH

Serangan Naruto tadi sempat mengenai pelipis Gaara, tempat dimana kanji 'Ai' berada. Para peserta dan Jounin yang menonton terkejut melihat serangan Naruto akhirnya berhasil melukai Gaara. Perlahan Gaara mulai berubah ke wujud ekor satu, tangan Naruto masih tersangkut di dinding pasir Gaara, semua mata memandang khawatir, teriakan Ino lah yang Naruto dengar terakhir kali sebelum tubuhnya terlempar deras dan menabrak dinding arena akibat pukulan _half-Bijuu_ dari bungsu Sabaku itu.

"Ugh.." Naruto meringis kesakitan, pukulan diperutnya cukup keras hingga sanggup membuatnya batuk darah.

Gaara melempar dirinya sendiri ke arah Naruto dengan ekor di tubuh bagian belakangnya, air liur di wajahnya menetes bersamaan dengan hawa membunuh yang menguar bagai aroma parfum seorang wanita. Sebuah pukulan bertenaga nyaris saja menghantam wajah tampan Naruto andai saja dia telat memiringkan kepala merahnya, posisi Gaara kini sangat dekat dengan _The Last_ Uzumaki itu, membuat Naruto menyeringai dibuatnya.

" **Fuinjutsu : Tengoku no Kusari** "

Rantai-rantai melilit tubuh Gaara dimulai dari tangan yang nyaris menghantam Naruto, perlahan merambat naik hingga akhirnya mengurung tubuh inang Shukaku itu, Kini Gaara tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali alias terkunci di kurungan rantai Naruto, sang empunya dengan terseok-seok mengambil langkah menjauh, kemudian Naruto memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya yang masih sakit di sisi tembok lain. Dengan tertatih menahan sakit, dia menyelesaikan 22 handseals dan menggumamkan jutsu nya.

" **Mini Shisekyoujin** " terbentuklah kubah merah berukuran cukup besar, menutupi Gaara. Melihat Naruto mengeluarkan kekkai pelindung itu membuat para Jounin terhenyak tak percaya sedangkan para Genin menatap kagum kearah Naruto, bagaimana para Jounin tidak kaget melihat seorang Genin mampu mengeluarkan kekkai (meski ukurannya kecil) yang seharusnya hanya bisa dikeluarkan 4 Shinobi gabungan setingkat Kage, Hiruzen tersenyum bangga dan Minato terpana, Jiraiya melirik singkat kedua Hokage itu sebelum nyengir kuda melihat muridnya mampu memberikan kejutan yang tidak terduga, Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, unggulan nomor 1 dari Konoha ini merangkai handseals lagi dengan cepat.

" **Fuinjutsu :** **Kodai no Hashira Uzumaki** " 8 tiang merah dengan hiasan aksara fuin bak lukisan terkenal muncul didalam kubah merah dan menimpa tubuh Jinchuuriki ekor 1 dari Suna, teriakan kesakitan mengalun kedalam indera pendengaran semua yang berada disana.

"Akan kuakhiri ini.." batin Naruto, tangannya memasang posisi satu handseals. Belum sempat mengaktifkan jutsunya, Kali ini giliran Gaara yang membuat kejutan, pasir nya yang tertinggal di luar kubah bergerak cepat dan membungkus tangan Naruto. Membuat murid Jiraiya itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan jutsu, Keduanya kini dalam posisi _lock_ perlahan pasir tadi semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan Naruto, Naruto sendiri berusaha untuk menarik tangannya dari jeratan pasir tersebut namun usahanya belum membuahkan hasil hingga akhirnya...

JRASHHHH

Tangan Naruto hancur sebelah hingga ke sikunya, Waktu bagai berhenti saat itu. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun, hanya pelototan mata tanda kekagetan, dan mulut-mulut ternganga tak percaya. Raungan kesakitan Naruto memecahkan keheningan itu.

ARGHHHHHH

Darah mengucur deras, membasahi pakaian yang dia kenakan. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto menggumamkan jutsunya, kali ini dengan perintah batin tanpa perlu handseals.

"Aku hanya bisa menggunakan jutsu ini jika menggunakan perintah batin.."

" **Fuinjutsu : Kaku Bakuhatsu** " dan kekkai tempat Gaara berada mengecil sedikit sebelum isi didalamnya meledak. Getaran terasa akibat jutsu mengerikan itu, entah sudah berapa kali para penonton dikejutkan dalam pertarungan ini. Tidak ada yang tau nasib Gaara seperti apa setelah diledakkan seperti itu, asap mengepul menghalangi pandangan mata. Temari yang tidak sabar mengibaskan kipasnya untuk menghilangkan asap tadi, dan yang dia lihat kemudian adalah Gaara telah kembali ke tubuh normalnya, penuh luka bakar, serta pakaian yang sudah compang camping, terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"GAARAAAA!" Teriak putri sulung Kazekage itu penuh nada khawatir.

Melihat salah satu petarung sudah tidak mampu melanjutkan pertandingan, Genma memutuskan untuk menyudahi laga terakhir babak pre-eliminasi.

"Dan pemenang laga terakhir di babak pre-eliminasi ini adalah..."

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar dirinya berhasil lolos ke babak selanjutnya "Aku berhasil Shin..." akan tetapi pandangan matanya mulai memburam, dan dia pun kehilangan kesadaran. Sama seperti sang lawan.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Petugas medis segera berlari dan menolong kedua peserta laga terakhir. Sasuke, Ino, Jiraiya, melompat turun ke arena dan mengikuti petugas medis membawa tubuh Naruto ke ruang kesehatan untuk menerima pertolongan pertama. Air mata membanjiri wajah heiress Yamanaka itu, sementara Sasuke dan Jiraiya terlihat jelas khawatir terhadap kondisi Naruto.

Tak jauh beda, Temari dan Kankurou juga mengikuti petugas medis yang membawa tubuh pingsan Gaara. Karena kondisinya cukup memprihatinkan petugas memilih ruang ICU agar Gaara bisa mendapat pengobatan lengkap. Walau adiknya tak jarang mengancam akan membunuhnya tapi jiwa kakak Temari dan Kankurou serasa robek melihat adiknya yang biasa menjadi predator kini malah menjadi mangsa.

"Kurasa tadi adalah pertandingan Genin terbaik yang pernah kusaksikan sejak Kakashi melawan Gai dulu.." Sandaime dengan tenang menatap tempat bekas pertarungan Naruto dan Gaara.

"Aku setuju Sandaime-sama.." Minato mengamini pernyataan dari pendahulunya itu.

"Saatnya mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk tahap ketiga yang sebenarnya Minato.."

"Hai!"

* * *

 **Naruto's Room**

Ino menunggui kekasihnya yang masih pingsan setelah duel hidup mati melawan Gaara, tangannya dengan telaten mengupas buah apel yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke dan Jiraiya, keduanya pamit pulang beberapa saat lalu.

"Cepatlah bangun baka-Naru..." gumam Ino, iris biru langitnya memperhatikan dengan cermat wajah Naruto, perlahan tangan Ino mengelus surai merah darah milik Genin terbaik Konoha itu.

"Kau sangat tampan meski sedang tertidur ya? Haha.." Ino tertawa tapi matanya berbanding terbalik, air mata mulai menetes melihat wajah kekasihnya kini dipenuhi beberapa luka, jika ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat Ino menangis adalah melihat kondisi kekasihnya terbaring tak berdaya.

"Jangan menangis Hime, kau tau aku paling benci bila melihatmu menangis.." Naruto masih dalam posisi memejamkan mata berkata pada _heiress_ klan Yamanaka, ternyata sedari tadi dia sudah bangun hanya saja merasakan belaian Ino membuatnya enggan untuk membuka mata.

Ino yang mengetahui bahwa dia baru saja dikerjai, sangat marah hingga muncul perempatan dikeningnya khas emoji anime. Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah teriakan kemarahan Heiress Yamanaka dan teriakan minta ampun dari prodigy kita.

Poor Naruto.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author Corner**

Yosh Chapter 5 is done! 5 Chapter kelar, sisa 5 chapter lagi sebelum Season 1 berakhir. Semua pertarungan kecuali Naruto vs Gaara saya berikan konklusinya saja. Chapter ini kurang greget menurut pendapat saya pribadi karena ending nya ga menggantung seperti kebiasaan saya sebelumnya XD, niatnya ingin juga ngebahas pergerakan Orochimaru dan rencana Oonoki, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir saya memutuskan untuk menurunkan sedikit tensi cerita di chapter ini dan mencoba memperbanyak romance antara Main Pair di fic ini yaitu Naruto x Ino. Okelah cukup segini saja Author Corner kali ini. See ya in Next Chapter... **Chapter 6 : Bloodlines Duel.**

* * *

 **Jutsu Update**

 **Naruto Uzumaki - Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Mini Shisekyoujin  
** Jutsu khas klan Uzumaki, sebenarnya hanya bisa digunakan oleh empat pengguna di masing-masing sisi dengan tingkatan setara Kage. Naruto memodifikasinya hingga sanggup dia buat sendiri meski kualitasnya jauh dibawah Shisekyoujin asli.

 **Fuinjutsu :** **Kodai no Hashira Uzumaki**  
Naruto melepaskan 8 tiang dengan aksara Uzu, jutsu ini merupakan pasangan jutsu Shisekyoujin. Kedua jutsu ini berfungsi untuk memerangkap Jinchuuriki yang memasuki mode Bijuu.

 **Fuinjutsu : Kaku Bakuhatsu**  
Jutsu dengan perintah batin, berguna untuk menyusutkan benda dan meledakkannya hingga partikel atom. Jutsu mengerikan dan Naruto menerapkannya pada Mini Shisekyoujin miliknya.

* * *

 **Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Out**


	6. Bloodlines Duel

Salju turun perlahan di sebuah pedesaan entah dimana, seorang bocah lelaki namun wajahnya sangat cantik seperti perempuan duduk termenung di atas sebuah jembatan kayu. Pandangan matanya nampak kosong, sepertinya udara dingin tidak berpengaruh pada bocah itu. Mungkin dia tidak bisa merasakan dingin, karena hatinya telah berubah menjadi es. Sama seperti kekkai genkai yang dimiliknya.

Tak berselang lama muncul seorang pria berambut kehijauan bertubuh mungil, jika tidak ingin disebut pendek. Dibelakangnya diikuti 7 orang yang masing-masing memegang pedang berbeda bentuk. Yang bertubuh mungil tadi adalah Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, dan ketujuh orang dibelakangnya adalah **Seven Sword of Hidden Mist** atau yang biasa dikenal dengan 7 pendekar pedang Kirigakure.

Yagura berbicara dengan tenang setelah duduk disebelah si bocah. "Kau adalah berlian Haku.. orang tuamu tidak menyukai kemampuan unikmu. Mereka berencana untuk membunuhmu malam ini, untungnya orang-orangku berhasil mencegah tindakan mereka meski nyawa mereka jadi harganya."

"Aku.. Aku tidak tau harus kemana, Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa.." Haku bermonolog sendiri. Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya, ketakutan akan hidup sebatang kara mulai mengusik jiwanya.

"Sshhh, tidak perlu takut. Ikutlah bersamaku, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai permata Kirigakure yang paling bersinar." Yagura memulai hasutannya kepada seorang bocah berbakat, Haku adalah aset berharga Kirigakure. Satu-satunya anggota Klan Yuki yang masih diberkahi kekuatan leluhur mereka.

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu.. Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Bocah itu mulai menemukan kembali sebuah harapan, harapan untuk diakui dan disayangi.

"Panggil aku.. **Yagura-sama**."

 **Konoha Red Smoke**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 6 – Bloodlines Duel**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Out of Canon, Out of Chara, Death Chara, A little bit bashing Chara, Alive Minato, A little bit Hard Language, Maybe Some Typo.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Ino**

 **Season I**

 **The Prodigy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha Stadium – The Battle Arena**

DHUARHHH DHUARRRR

Bunyi suara kembang api yang meledak diudara, membentuk rangkaian kata bertuliskan **Chuunin Exam**. Suasana di Konoha Stadium tempat diadakannya tahap ketiga sekaligus tahap terakhir sungguh meriah, ribuan bahkan ratusan ribu penonton dari berbagai golongan dan status sosial menyatu disini, untuk melihat kemampuan para Genin yang saling beradu. Konoha baru saja menampilkan tarian tradisional mereka, disambut dengan keriuhan penonton, ada yang bersorak senang, bahkan ada yang bersiul melihat kecantikan penari tadi. Acara selanjutnya adalah pidato yang akan disampaikan Minato Namikaze selaku Yondaime Hokage, dimana Konoha dijadikan sebagai tuan rumah penyelenggaraan event akbar tahun ini.

"Kepada Yondaime Hokage, kami persilahkan.." ujar pembawa acara, seorang civilian yang juga tergabung dalam anggota dewan 100. Berisikan civilian pilihan, semacam anggota dpr di salah satu negara berbendera merah putih lah kira-kira.

"Terima kasih. Sebelum pertandingan pertama dimulai, aku ingin menyampaikan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada panitia penyelenggara ujian Chuunin tahun ini. Berkat kerja keras kalian, acara yang kita nantikan ini dapat terlaksana dengan lancar sampai ke tahap terakhir. Terima kasih juga saya ucapkan kepada keempat Kage lainnya yang bersedia mengirimkan wakil mereka untuk berpartisipasi di ujian Chuunin gabungan, semoga dengan adanya hal ini dapat menjadi wadah sekaligus pemersatu kita sebagai sesama desa besar di Genso no Kuni. Tahun ini merupakan tahun yang tidak akan terlupakan bagi kita semua, **Prodigy Years** begitulah saya menyebutnya, ada banyak sekali Shinobi berbakat dari berbagai desa berkumpul di tahun ini. Dari Kumo ada Shi dan Darui yang memiliki Kekkai Genkai unik berupa Ranton, dari Kiri ada Haku pemilik Hyouton, dari Suna ada Gaara dengan pengendalian pasir nya yang luar biasa, dan dari Konoha tentunya Shinobi kebanggaan kita. Warisan salah satu Klan terhebat dunia, Naruto Uzumaki." Begitu Minato menyebut nama Naruto, para penonton dari Konoha serentak bertepuk tangan dengan penuh semangat, tanpa dikomando mereka ber yel-yel menyebut nama Naruto.

Minato berdehem sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan "Seperti kita tau Ujian Chuunin ini mengandung banyak makna bagi desa, Ujian ini ada untuk melihat desa mana yang di masa depan akan menjadi desa terkuat, semua itu bisa kita liat di Ujian Chuunin, karena Ujian Chuunin menampilkan generasi selanjutnya dari setiap desa. Ajang ini juga bisa dibilang perang tak berdarah. Karena Genin yang menang juga turut membawa kemenangan bagi desanya. Baiklah, karena sepertinya para hadirin sudah tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan babak ketiga. Dengan ini aku umumkan bahwa Ujian Chuunin tahap ketiga resmi.. DIMULAIII!

Setelah Minato mengucapkan kata dimulai secara serempak Genin yang melaju kebabak ini muncul ditengah arena dengan Shunsin, membuat penonton heboh dibuatnya dengan pertunjukkan sederhana itu. Berurutan dari kiri ke kanan berdiri Haku, Naruto, Lee, Darui, Temari, Shino, Neji, dan Kabuto.

Genma juga turut berdiri ditengah arena dengan tenang, kemudian berkat bantuan pengeras suara dia berbicara. "Tenang.. Tenang semua." Ujarnya, penonton yang tadinya ribut langsung hening seketika memberikan Genma kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Undian lawan dalam pertandingan ini sudah dilakukan kemarin, dan untuk pertandingan pembuka akan dilakukan oleh.."

"Haku Yuki dari Kirigakure." Penonton dari Kiri langsung bersorak, tidak sabar ingin menyaksikan Shinobi desa mereka tampil.

"dan.."

"Naruto Uzumaki dari Konohagakure!" Genma menyebutkan peserta yang akan menjadi penampil pertama sekaligus pembuka babak ketiga. Ketika nama Naruto disebut sorakan segera membahana, dan dengan kompak para penonton dari Konoha yang memang terbanyak di stadion memberikan dukungan dengan menyebut nama Naruto berkali-kali.

* * *

 **Haku Yuki (Kirigakure) vs Naruto Uzumaki (Konohagakure)**

Rekan-rekan Naruto memperhatikan dengan serius pertarungan ini, mereka tau Yuki Haku dari Kirigakure tidak bisa diremehkan, apalagi jika menilik pertarungan sebelumnya, kubah es Haku bahkan tidak dapat ditembus menggunakan jutsu kekkai genkai. Sebuah bukti kekuatan pengguna Hyouton terakhir di Genso no Kuni itu.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa melawanmu Uzumaki-san.. namamu cukup terkenal di Kirigakure" Haku sedikit memuji lawannya dari hati, ya Haku cukup mengagumi seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Aku juga Yuki-san, kekkai genkaimu salah satu yang terlangka didunia. Akan menjadi kehormatan bagiku jika bisa mengalahkanmu." Naruto turut memuji, kedua Shinobi muda ini kemudian memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Tapi hari ini.." keduanya berbicara secara bersamaan.

"Kau akan kalah!" teriak keduanya sebelum beradu kunai, dentingan kunai, percikan bunga api menjadi pembuka duel dua pengguna kekkai genkai ini.

Haku mengarahkan kunainya ke dahi Naruto, tapi dengan mudah unggulan Konoha ini memundurkan dirinya dan memberikan tendangan berputar yang berhasil menghantam pipi Haku, dengan **Shunsin no Jutsu** Naruto mundur sejenak mencoba melonggarkan tensi pertarungan.

"Tendanganmu boleh juga.." Haku mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "Akan kutunjukkan sedikit kemampuanku.." lanjutnya.

" **Hyouton : Sen Hari** "

Dan ratusan jarum es menyerbu Naruto dari berbagai arah, beberapa berhasil dihindari, beberapa yang tidak merobek baju Naruto bahkan melukai kulitnya. Naruto berlari mengelilingi lapangan setelah melepas segel pemberat, kecepatannya sekarang membuatnya mampu menghindari serangan Haku. Dia bersiap memberikan serangan balik.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** 5 Klon muncul dan bergerak menuju Haku, pria cantik itu mengarahkan serangannya ke Bunshin Naruto. Naruto yang asli tidak terlihat di arena, satu Bunshin Naruto berhasil mendekat dan menyarangkan pukulan di perut Haku membuatnya terlempar kebelakang. Bunshin lainnya secara bersamaan memberikan tendangan ke punggung, dan perut Haku, efeknya Genin Kirigakure itu terlempar keatas dan disana Bunshin lainnya melompat dan mendaratkan tendangan salto tepat di wajah Haku membuatnya terjun bebas dan menghantam tanah.

"Heh itu tadi adalah **U** **zumaki o Kōgeki Shimasu** " ucap Bunshin Naruto santai. Namun..

BOFTTT

Bunshin tadi hilang setelah ditusuk Haku dari belakang dengan sebuah tantou, para penonton melihat ketempat Haku jatuh dan yang mereka lihat hanyalah Bunshin yang terbuat dari es.

Para Kage menatap takjub melihat kemampuan Haku.

"Kau mempunyai Genin yang berbakat Mizukage-dono.." puji Minato, dia sangat kagum. Pengimplementasian kekkai genkai terhadap Bunshin adalah sebuah inovasi jenius. Sulit melakukannya karena butuh keseimbangan dan pengendalian chakra yang sangat baik.

"Ku rasa dia patut diperhitungkan untuk menjadi Chuunin, bahkan jika dia kalah dipertandingan ini." Kali Raikage menyuarakan pendapatnya. Dalam hatinya dia berharap Darui mampu menunjukkan kehebatannya sama seperti yang dilakukan Haku.

Yondaime Mizukage Yagura hanya tersenyum senang, Haku adalah sebuah berlian Kirigakure. Dan dipoles dengan latihan dari seorang Yagura semakin mempertegas keindahannya.

Bunshin Naruto kembali bergerak untuk menyerang, adu Taijutsu terjadi dan berakhir dengan keberhasilan Haku membantai semua bunshin Naruto. 'dimana yang asli?' Haku membatin, dia harus waspada. Mengingat dirinya bukanlah Shinobi tipe sensor.

Naruto muncul dari dalam tanah berniat melakukan uppercut kedagu Haku, tapi niat itu dibaca dengan baik. Haku menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto dan melemparnya kearah kanan, tapi Naruto pun berhasil merecovery posisinya dengan baik.

"Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kekkai genkai untuk melawan pengguna kekkai genkai ya.." Rantai chakra kemudian keluar dari tanah. "Kali ini kemampuanku telah meningkat, aku berhasil menambah jarak minimal menjadi 15 meter." Naruto melesat menuju Haku, diikuti rantai-rantainya. Bagaikan cambuk rantai tadi terus menerjang Haku, fokus pengguna elemen es itu pun terpecah hingga Naruto berhasil memukul dadanya dengan tangan yang diperban.

Bagai terkena petir disiang bolong Naruto berteriak histeris "Dadamu rata sekali!" ujarnya kaget. Penonton yang ada distadion seketika terdiam mendengar teriakan Naruto. Rookie 9 menganga mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

"A-Aku ini laki-laki bodoh!" Haku berteriak marah, kali ini dia sangat marah. Dipermalukan dihadapan ribuan penonton membuatnya emosi berat, dua buah pedang es tercipta dan dia langsung menyerang Naruto.

Keduanya kembali beradu senjata, ketika berada dalam posisi lock Haku berhasil menyarangkan sebuah tendangan bertenaga ke perut Naruto membuat Uzumaki itu terpelanting kebelakang. Belum cukup sampai disitu, Haku membuat segel tangan dengan kecepatan mengagumkan dan mengurung Naruto didalam jutsu **Makyo Hyosho** andalannya.

"Disini aku tidak terkalahkan.." Disetiap cermin ada bayangan Haku, membuat Naruto kesulitan membedakan mana yang asli dan pantulan.

" **Katon :** ** **Harikēn Kasai** " **Naruto menepukkan kedua tangannya dan api bagai badai mencoba menembus cermin Haku, disinilah anomali terjadi. Api Naruto tidak berpengaruh terhadap jutsu es milik Haku.

"Kekalahanmu sudah terlihat Uzumaki-san" ujar Haku penuh percaya diri, segel tangan dibuat dan ratusan jarum es muncul dari ketiadaan bersiap menyerang Naruto. "Menyerah atau mati?" tanya Haku dengan nada dingin.

"Heh, jangan harap aku akan menyerah.." Naruto mendecih, dia berfikir keras bagaimana cara keluar dari kubah ini. Jutsu elemen api tidak berhasil, maka sekarang waktunya mencoba jutsu elemen angin.

"Karena kau tidak mau menyerah... Maka matilah!" Haku menggerakkan tangannya dengan isyarat menyerang Naruto, dan ratusan jarum tadi menghujam tubuh Naruto tanpa ampun. Tapi dengan cerdik pula Naruto melindungi dirinya dengan jutsu **Tengoku no Kusari** yang membuat kubah perlindungan untuknya, harus diakui **Tengoku no Kusari** adalah jutsu berfungsi ganda bisa berguna untuk menyerang namun bisa juga diandalkan untuk bertahan.

Ketika 5 detik berlalu, Naruto segera melesat menuju salah satu cermin dan menghujamkan **Fuuton : Jubashi** miliknya, namun naas kembali harapan Naruto pupus setelah jutsunya seperti terserap kedalam cermin. 'Sial, kuat sekali cermin es ini!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Disatu sisi serangan jarum es Haku telah kembali siap digunakan untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini, Naruto juga kembali menggunakan jutsu yang sama untuk bertahan. 'tak kusangka aku sampai harus menggunakan jutsu andalan Ero-sensei' gumam Naruto pelan dibalik kubah rantainya.

Semua penonton di stadion memandang antusias pertarungan menarik ini, keduanya jelas menunjukkan kelas mereka sebagai Shinobi. Dukungan mengalir kepada dua petarung, para bandar judi mulai membuat tebakan siapa yang akan berakhir sebagai pemenang, kelima Kage sendiri menatap pertarungan ini dengan raut wajah penasaran. Sepanjang masa mereka menjabat dan melihat jalannya ujian Chuunin baru kali ini mereka disuguhkan pertarungan seimbang antara dua pengguna kekkai genkai.

Ino memandang khawatir kekasihnya yang sedang berlindung dalam kubah rantai, dia berdoa semoga Naruto dapat memenangkan pertandingan ini. Sasuke memilih untuk keluar dari stadion entah apa yang akan dilakukannya namun dihatinya terpatri satu keyakinan kuat bahwa Naruto lah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang, Menma dan Tsunade berdiri di tribun khusus VIP Class, dengan penuh kasih sayang Tsunade mencoba menyemangati anaknya agar jangan kalah berkembang dari Naruto yang dibalas anggukan dari Menma.

Semua penonton menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, karena sedari tadi dia masih bersembunyi didalam kekkai. Sosok Jiraiya tidak terlihat disudut atau bagian stadion manapun.

Sementara itu didalam kubah Naruto masih melakukan meditasi, secara samar muncul warna merah dikelopak matanya sekejap lalu menghilang lagi. Kini prodigy Uzumaki itu akan menggunakan jutsu rahasia ajaran Senseinya Jiraiya.

Rantai menghilang menampilkan Naruto yang hanya mengenakkan kaos lengan pendek ketat berwarna hitam, jaket nya terbiarkan di atas tanah tempatnya duduk bersila. Semua bisa melihat corak merah diwajahnya secara samar terutama dibagian kelopak mata.

"Ini adalah jutsu warisan senseiku.. Hanya jutsu dasar saja. Karena memang aku belum mencapai level sempurna seperti dirinya." Ujar Naruto masih menutup matanya, angin berhembus pelan-pelan, udara menghangat, dan bagi para Kage mereka seolah melihat sesuatu berwarna biru cerah perlahan melingkupi tubuh Naruto.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.." Tsunade menatap tak percaya pada murid mantan rekan satu timnya itu 'tidak kusangka Jiraiya mengajarkan jutsu itu pada anak ini.' Batin ibu satu anak itu.

Kelima Kage menatap kagum pada Naruto, berbagai tanggapan terdengar. Hiruzen perlahan berjalan menuju Tsunade dan Menma, dengan nada bangga dia berbicara "Itu masih belum seberapa Tsunade, kau tidak tau apa yang sudah dicapai Jiraiya dan anak itu.."

Tsunade hanya melirik sang sensei, sedangkan Menma menatap tidak mengerti akan percakapan antara guru dan murid tersebut.

" **Senjutsu : Nami Chakura!** " seketika Naruto membuka matanya dan cermin Haku langsung pecah berhamburan di tanah. Semua memandang heran, tidak mengetahui bagaimana caranya Naruto memecahkan cermin tersebut.

Haku sendiri terlempar namun mendarat dengan baik disudut arena, dia heran bagaimana bisa cerminnya dipecahkan. **Makyo Hyosho** adalah jutsu spesial, tidak dapat dihancurkan menggunakan Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, atau apapun. Satu-satunya cara adalah melumpuhkan pengguna terlebih dahulu dan hal itu mustahil dilakukan.

Shock

Hanya satu kata itulah cara kita menggambarkan perasaan Haku sekarang, memanfaatkan momentum dimana lawannya sedang kaget Naruto melesat dan melayangkan sebuah uppercut, membuat Haku melayang diudara dengan terbatuk darah. Bayangkan saja, pukulan penuh kekuatan dilapis chakra **Senjutsu** , sungguh mematikan.

Haku jatuh kembali ketanah berkat gaya gravitasi, seluruh tulangnya terasa remuk. Dia tersenyum, sepertinya perjalanan di ujian Chuunin berakhir disini. 'maafkan aku Yagura-sama..' batin Haku tersenyum miris, iris hazelnya memandang langit cerah, dan kemudian sebuah tangan terulur.

Disana berdiri Naruto Uzumaki, lawan tangguhnya. Menyodorkan bantuan baginya untuk berdiri, Haku pun turut tersenyum, dalam hati dia berjanji akan mengingat lawannya kali ini. Dengan bantuan Naruto, Haku pun bisa berdiri meski ditopang prodigy Uzumaki ini. Seketika suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar bagai musik pengiring ujian kali ini, seluruh penonton memberikan _standing ovation_ atas sportivitas Naruto yang masih mau membantu lawannya berdiri. Kelima Kage pun turut bangkit dari singgasana-nya untuk memberikan tepuk tangan. Genma tersenyum sebelum mengumumkan pemenang pertandingan.

"Pemenangnya... Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

 **Rock Lee (Konohagakure) vs Darui (Kumogakure)**

Setelah pertandingan antara Naruto dan Haku maka selanjutnya ada duel yang tak kalah panas, pertarungan antara Lee dan Darui. Seorang pekerja keras melawan jenius.

Genma memberikan aba-aba untuk memulai pertandingan. Kemudian Lee segera melancarkan serangan Taijutsu kepada Darui, Darui pada dasarnya bukanlah seorang Genin melainkan Jounin berpengalaman dengan mudah meladeni Lee yang masih dalam mode normal dan belum mengaktifkan **Hachimon Tonkou no Jin**.

Darui melakukan salto kebelakang tepat waktu sebelum tendangan kungfu Lee mengenai tubuhnya, dengan cekatan dalam sekali lempar dia melepaskan 10 kunai dan semuanya mengarah kearah Lee dengan kecepatan penuh. Tapi tidak semudah itu mengalahkan murid dari Maito Gai ini, dengan sapuan tendangannya Lee mementalkan semua serangan tadi tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Ternyata dibalik celana ketatnya, tepatnya dibagian betis telah terpasang pemberat dari baja seberat 10 kilogram di masing-masing kaki.

Lee memutuskan mengaktifkan gerbang pertama, kecepatan dan kekuatan mulai naik, dia perlahan tapi pasti mulai mendesak Darui. Sedangkan unggulan Kumo itu masih tetap setia meladeni permainan Taijutsu Lee. Tenten bersorak mencoba memberikan semangat kepada rekannya yang berambut model mangkuk terbalik, Neji menatap dingin pertandingan itu, otaknya mencoba merekam data mengenai setiap kemampuan yang lawan keluarkan. Dia tidak berniat mendukung Lee, bahkan dia yakin Lee akan kalah di pertandingan ini. Lawannya adalah Genin Kumo, terkenal hebat dengan Ninjutsunya, Lee masih bertahan hingga saat ini hanya karena kebaikan hati Genin Kumo tadi yang belum berniat menggunakan Ninjutsu.

Darui mulai membalas, dia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Dengan satu segel tangan, keluarlah sebuah kipas dengan bulu merak yang indah. Ini adalah salah satu senjata Rikudou Sennin yang berhasil ditemukan oleh Kumogakure, dan secara khusus Yondaime Raikage meminjamkannya senjata berharga ini untuk menjalani ujian Chuunin di Konoha.

Sekali kibasan keluarlah api besar mencoba membakar Lee, namun Genin tanpa Chakra itu berhasil menghindar dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya. Dia membalas dengan jutsu **Dynamic Entry** tapi diblock oleh Darui dengan mengeluarkan dinding air skala besar dari kibasan keduanya.

Gerbang kedua telah dilepas, Lee ingin secepat mungkin mengalahkan lawannya dan menyusul Naruto ke babak semifinal. Kali ini Darui benar-benar kesulitan apalagi Lee hanya sebentar menggunakan gerbang kedua dan langsung bertransisi ke gerbang ketiga. Kulitnya mulai memerah dan rambutnya melawan gravitasi, ini adalah efek pembakaran keringat dan lemak di dalam tubuh. Jutsu **Hachimon Tonko no Jin** sebenarnya memiliki kekurangan yang bisa berakibat fatal pada tubuh pengguna, jutsu ini bagai pedang bermata dua karena disatu sisi membuat pengguna mencapai batas terkuat dari dirinya dan efek buruknya kematian bagaikan berada di pelukan ketika mengaktifkan gerbang kedelapan.

Tinju Lee menghantam wajah Darui membuat darah mengucur dari hidungnya yang patah, merasa sudah cukup bermain-main Darui mulai serius, dia menggunakkan kekkai genkai **Ranton : Laser Circus** jutsu andalannya. Tapi kegesitan Lee berhasil membuatnya selamat dari jutsu Darui.

Kembali Darui menyerang Lee dengan Ninjutsu, kali ini kombinasi elemen air dan petir. Lee sedikit terkena jutsu Darui membuat lengan kanannya terasa keram dan sulit digerakkan. Memaksakan diri Lee membuka gerbang keempat, membuat Gai menatap khawatir kearah murid kesayangannya. Lain halnya dengan penonton yang justru kesenangan melihat pertarungan semakin menarik.

Sayangnya Lee tidak sempat lagi mengaktifkan gerbang kelima, karena Darui sudah terlebih dahulu menyerangnya dengan jutsu **Raiton : Kuropansa** , petir hitam berbentuk macan hitam itu melebihi kecepatan Lee ternyata, membuat calon master Taijutsu itu terbaring tak berdaya. Sengatan 1000 volt bahkan menonaktifkan secara paksa **Hachimon Tonko no Jin.** Lee menangis sedih ketika dirinya ditandu keluar arena, para petugas medis menatap iba kepada Lee, kondisinya sangat buruk, asap menguap dari tubuhnya, dibagian lengan kiri atas dan paha kanan bawah gosong tidak karuan, baju compang camping layaknya pengemis dijalanan.

Oonoki sendiri dibarisan para Kage berniat bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Minato. Dia memberi kode agar ninja suruhannya membuat kekkai untuk mengurung dirinya dan Yondaime Hokage sialan itu. Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada reaksi, malah Jiraiya kini muncul dan menodongkan kunai dileher Kage generasi ketiga itu.

"Menunggu bawahanmu beraksi? Tsuchikage-sama.." tanya Jiraiya dingin, Oonoki menengang seketika. Minato hanya melirik sebelum berkata dengan pelan "Kami telah meringkus anak buahmu semalam, dan yang sedari tadi kau lihat adalah Anbu kami yang menyamar."

"Aksimu telah berakhir.. Tsuchikage-dono." Lanjut Minato, intel Konoha tidak bisa diremehkan. Mereka dapat mengendus pergerakan busuk Iwagakure, terima kasih harus diucapkan kepada Hayate.

* * *

 **Temari Sabaku (Sunagakure) vs Shino Aburame (Konohagakure)**

Keduanya turun dengan santai dari balkon dan tidak tergesa-gesa. Bahkan ketika Genma memulai pertandingan keduanya juga menyerang dengan jutsu-jutsu rendah. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang mereka terlihat seperti dua orang yang tidak niat bertarung. Tapi salah, salah satu strategi Shinobi adalah mengeluarkan jutsu dasar untuk menentukan level lawannya. Jika dirasa kurang barulah akan mengeluarkan jutsu atau teknik yang lebih hebat.

Kini Temari mulai mengeluarkan kipas besarnya. Nampaknya putri sulung Yondaime Kazekage ini telah serius. Dia mengibaskan kipasnya kearah Shino, dan terciptalah angin topan besar siap untuk menerkam Genin dari klan Aburame itu.

Shino juga tidak ingin kalah, dengan lincah dia bergerak menghindari hempasan angin Temari. Kiri, kanan, meliuk-liuk layaknya seorang penari, Shino Aburame juga sesekali melepaskan serangga beracunnya. Tapi seperti yang sudah dia duga, serangganya tidak mampu menembus angin buatan Temari.

Kurenai Yuuhi, Sensei Tim 8, Tim yang menaungi Shino memandang kearah muridnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Kurenai yakin Shino dapat mengalahkan genin Suna ini, bukan apa-apa, Shino belum mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya. Kiba bersama Akamaru mencoba memberikan semangat moral dengan meneriakkan nama Shino berulang kali.

Rasa alias Yondaime Kazekage punya keyakinan berbeda dari Kurenai, Kage generasi keempat itu yakin Temari dapat mengalahkan si bocah serangga. Sungguh, Rasa sangat berharap pada Temari mengingat kedua saudaranya telah gugur di babak pre-eliminasi. Jika Temari sampai gagal menang maka harkat dan martabat Suna akan runtuh karena tidak memiliki wakil di semi-final.

Kembali ke pertarungan kini Temari terdesak, dia mulai kelelahan karena menggunakan jutsunya berulang kali untuk menahan serangga-serangga Shino yang tidak ada habisnya. Heran, itulah yang Temari rasakan. Dalam hatinya dia berfikir apakah tubuh lawannya ini berisi serangga dan bukan organ tubuh layaknya manusia normal.

Shino sedari tadi sebenarnya hanya mengulur waktu untuk mempersiapkan jutsu andalannya. Dia melempar jubah berkerahnya menampilkan tubuh bagian atas telanjang, otot bisep tercetak jelas beserta otot kotak-kotak diperut atau biasa kita tau sebagai sixpack. Wajah Temari memerah melihat lawannya kini bertelanjang dada, penonton juga merasa bingung dengan kelakuan Shino yang dirasa cabul ini.

Shino mengaktifkan jutsu rahasianya. Tubuhnya perlahan mulai membiru, dia berlari menuju Temari dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke perut gadis cantik nan tomboy tersebut. Temari memblock serangan tadi dengan kipas besarnya, dan disinilah kekuatan Shino mulai terlihat, kipas Temari seperti membusuk dan mulai hancur menjadi serpihan.

"Kau pasti heran kan? Ya ini adalah teknik rahasia klanku. Apapun yang kami sentuh dalam mode ini akan membusuk dan hancur berserpih-serpih." Shino tersenyum senang melihat lawannya kini mulai kalut.

"Jadi apa kau memilih menyerah? Sabaku-san." Lanjut prodigy klan Aburame itu.

Temari sempat menatap kearah ayahnya berada. Kemudian dengan pasrah dia memilih menyerah. Genma tersenyum melihat wakil Konoha kembali melaju kebabak selanjutnya.

"Pemenangnya.. Shino Aburame!"

Suara tepuk tangan mengiringi langkah Shino kembali ke balkon peserta.

* * *

 **Neji Hyuuga (Konohagakure) vs Kabuto Yakushi (Konohagakure)**

Kini kita telah sampai di pertarungan terakhir babak ini. Mempertemukan jenius Hyuuga melawan Genin abadi yang saat ini bagaikan _fairy tale_ berhasil melaju jauh. Padahal di ujian-ujian sebelumnya selalu gagal di tahap kedua.

Neji dengan arogan menatap Kabuto, ekspresi meremehkan tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Kabuto sendiri hanya menampilkan wajah tersenyum ramah yang membuat rasa muak Neji semakin meningkat. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya menghajar Kabuto dan melangkah ke babak selanjutnya, takdir sudah tertulis dan pasti dirinyalah yang akan melaju ke babak semifinal.

Keduanya saling menatap hingga wasit memulai pertandingan dan Neji dengan cepat menyerang Kabuto menggunakan jutsu-jutsu andalan klan Hyuuga

Kabuto sendiri dengan luwes menghindari setiap serangan Neji, semua mata penonton terkesima melihat Neji yang notabene merupakan anggota golongan bunke namun dapat menguasai jutsu-jutsu dan gerakan anggota souke.

Neji melakukan tendangan berputar di udara, namun Kabuto mampu menahan dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya membentuk sudut 90 derajat. Kacamata bulat Kabuto sedikit berkilat terkena cahaya matahari, seringaian terbentuk dibibirnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya dilapisi chakra berbentuk pisau. Neji yang melihat ini melompat mundur kebelakang sejauh 15 meter.

Kini giliran Kabuto yang maju menyerang. Dia melakukan serangan bertipe acak, Byakugan Neji segera aktif. Dia berencana menggunakan **Hakke Ryokujun Sho** untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Kali ini keduanya saling beradu, pukulan bertemu pukulan, tendangan dibalas tendangan, dan sabetan dibalas sabetan.

Seiring waktu yang berjalan Neji merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemas entah karena apa. Tepat ketika pertandingan berjalan 10 menit, Jenius Hyuuga roboh. Kabuto juga kelelahan, menghadapi pertarungan terbuka dengan seorang prodigy memang melelahkan. Dia juga terpaksa tidak mengeluarkan kartu as nya sekarang, beruntung dia dapat memotong urat-urat penting ditubuh Neji hingga Hyuuga sombong itu tidak dapat berdiri.

Melihat Hyuuga Neji sudah tidak dapat bangkit, Genma memutuskan untuk mengumumkan pemenang. Keheningan di arena menjadi penanda ketidak percayaan penonton melihat Hyuuga Neji, Rookie tahun lalu takluk ditangan Genin abadi Kabuto Yakushi. Terlepas dari pertandingan ini maka 4 Semifinalis ujian Chuunin telah lengkap.

Naruto Uzumaki, Prodigy Uzumaki dari Konoha. Murid dari Sannin Legendaris Jiraiya.

Darui, Shinobi Kumogakure. Pewaris teknik petir hitam milik Sandaime Raikage.

Shino Aburame, Heir Klan Aburame. Ninja yang misterius.

Dan terakhir Kabuto Yakushi. Genin Abadi yang membuat sejarah dengan melaju ke babak semifinal.

Keempatnya akan terlibat dalam duel mematikan, untuk mendapat gelar sebagai Chuunin. Membawa kehormatan bagi diri sendiri dan desa.

 **Pilihannya hanya ada dua. Menang atau Mati!**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author Corner**

Yap Chapter 6 telah dirilis, dan Season 1 pun semakin mendekati akhir. Saya berharap readers dapat memberi saran kekuatan khusus Naruto dengan 3 kata kunci yang saya berikan. **Asap, Teknik turun temurun, kartu.** Saran jutsu dari readers sekalian harus mengandung 3 hal diatas. Jika tidak ada saran, maka saya akan menggunakan ide original saya.

Oh iya di season kedua saya ingin memberikan readers peran untuk menentukan arc-arc yang akan dihadirkan. Kalian bisa meminta kehadiran Akatsuki atau musuh baru, dan saya akan menggabungkannya dengan plot asli yang telah saya buat.

Di chapter kali ini Naruto semakin memperlihatkan kekuatannya sebagai calon Chuunin, dan kekuatan rahasia tersebut adalah **Senjutsu** , Ya Naruto bisa menggunakan Senjutsu meski seperti yang dia ungkap sendiri bahwa levelnya dengan Senjutsu Jiraiya masih sangat jauh, jadi sekarang dia baru bisa mengimplementasikan Senjutsu dasar. Selain itu, rencana Oonoki jelas sudah, dia berencana mengkonfrontasi Kiroii no Senkou. Tapi berhasil digagalkan sebelum rencana itu berjalan, intel Konoha memang tidak bisa diremehkan XD.

* * *

 **Jutsu Update**

 **Naruto Uzumaki – Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **U** **zumaki o Kōgeki Shimasu  
** Serangan kombinasi dari bunshin Naruto, prinsipnya sama seperti Naruto rendan.

 **Katon :** ** **Harikēn Kasai  
**** Naruto menepukkan kedua tangannya dan api bagai badai menerjang sisi kiri, kanan, dan belakang dari Uzumaki muda ini.

 **Senjutsu :** **Nami Chakura  
** Sama seperti Hariken Kasai bedanya jutsu ini menggunakan chakra alam untuk membuat gelombang kejut. sebutlah ini Shinra Tensei versi Senjutsu.

* * *

 **Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Out**


	7. Kekuatan baru dan Tamu tak diundang!

"Baiklah Naruto, kita harus memanfaatkan waktu seminggu ini untuk menambah kekuatanmu. Mengingat kekuatan lawanmu di semifinal Ujian Chuunin masih banyak menyimpan misteri." Jiraiya terlihat berkaca pinggang, dia hari ini hanya menggunakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru tua dengan lambang Uzumaki di bahunya. Serta celana Shinobi standar berwarna hitam dilengkapi geta atau sendal khas Jepang.

Dihadapannya Naruto menggunakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan berlogo klan Uzumaki dibagian punggung, kedua tangannya dari siku hingga telapak tangan dililit perban berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Celana yang dia kenakan berwarna dasar oranye namun dihiasi strip hitam dari pinggang hingga mata kaki, tak ketinggalan sepatu Shinobi standar berwarna biru tua melapisi kakinya.

Keduanya kini berdiri diatas tanah lapang berhektar-hektar luasnya, jika kalian bertanya ini dimana maka biar kujelaskan. Lokasi tempat pelatihan Naruto terletak jauh dibelakang bukit Hokage, dulunya sebelum Konoha berdiri disana adalah tempat bernaungnya klan Senju, dan kini hanya ada padang rumput luas yang sangat indah serta sebuah sungai yang digunakan sebagai sumber irigasi masyarakat.

"Apa kau mengerti Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada suara serius yang jarang sekali Sennin mesum ini gunakan.

Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk bersila membuka matanya, iris sekelam malam itu nampak begitu jernih dan cerah, persis seperti langit malam berhias cahaya bulan hingga kau bisa berkaca dipantulan mata Naruto. Entah kenapa iris onyx hitam Naruto begitu berbeda sekali dengan biru langit bersih tanpa awan di Konoha.

"Hai, Sensei." Ketika Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Senseinya itu, iris matanya berubah sekilas menjadi hitam horizontal dengan warna bola mata kuning layaknya katak.

View pemandangan semakin menyorot jauh tempat Naruto berada, menunjukkan Minato yang menatap desa dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya dengan tatapan serius, lalu turun lagi ke jalanan utama desa dimana Kabuto berdiri santai menatap langit, dan beranjak ke tengah hutan yang berada tak jauh dari Konoha.

Disitu berjalan dengan santai dua orang berjubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah sebagai desainnya. Wajah kedua orang itu tertutup topi jerami dihiasi rumbai-rumbai berwarna putih, ketika angin sedikit menyibak rumbai tersebut. Sepasang sharingan berwarna merah darah berputar pelan searah jarum jam.

 **Konoha Red Smoke**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 7 – Kekuatan Baru dan Tamu tak Diundang!**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Out of Canon, Out of Chara, Death Chara, A little bit bashing Chara, Alive Minato, A little bit Hard Language, Maybe Some Typo.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Ino**

 **Season I**

 **The Prodigy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari Pertama – Training with Jiraiya**

"Oke Naruto, sejauh ini kulihat kemampuanmu bisa dibilang luar biasa. Kekkai Genkai turunan berupa rantai chakra, lalu Fuinjutsu berlabel kelas B hingga A, ditambah elemen dasarmu yaitu _Katon_. Oh.. Oh dan jangan lupakan Sage Mode ajaran Yang Mulia Dipertuan Jiraiya sang Pertapa dari gunung Myoboku." Jiraiya dengan semangat menyebutkan list kekuatan anak didiknya itu.

"Tapi kupikir kita masih bisa mengembangkannya lagi." Lanjut Jiraiya yang telah kembali ke mode serius. Naruto sendiri sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan Senseinya.

"Naruto aku ingin bertanya, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Kekkai Genkai?" tanya Jiraiya menatap anak didiknya dengan tajam, seolah mencoba mengintimidasi prodigy dari klan Uzumaki ini.

"Kekkai Genkai adalah kemampuan genetik yang diwarisi dari garis keturunan klannya, Kekkai Genkai bisa berupa manipulasi elemen ataupun doujutsu. Seperti sharingan milik Uchiha, Byakugan milik Hyuuga, Hyouton milik klan Yuki, dan Rantai Chakra milik Klanku." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya dengan tenang, well hal seperti ini tentu saja mudah bagi Shinobi berwawasan luas seperti Naruto.

"Benar, tapi ada fakta lain tentang Kekkai Genkai yang nampaknya belum kau ketahui..." Jiraiya nyengir lebar, sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kekkai Genkai juga bisa diciptakan." Lanjut si Gama Sennin.

"Apa?!"tanya shock Naruto, jelas saja dia kaget mendengar bahwa Kekkai Genkai itu bisa diciptakan.

"Ya, kau bisa membuat Kekkai Genkai jika memenuhi beberapa syarat. Pertama memiliki dua elemen, kontrol Chakra yang sangat amat bagus, serta kemampuan mengalirkan elemen dalam waktu yang bersamaan namun dengan jumlah yang sama." Jiraiya menyelesaikan penjelasannya dan berdiam diri sejenak mencoba memberikan Naruto waktu mencerna penjelasan darinya.

"Terdengar sulit Sensei, lalu apa maksudmu waktu seminggu ini kita manfaatkan untukku menciptakan Kekkai Genkai sebagai senjata rahasia di ujian Chuunin?" Naruto mencoba menebak jalan pikiran gurunya.

"Tepat sekali. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, karena kau adalah muridku." Ujar Jiraiya seraya menepuk pelan kepala Naruto, membuat si empunya tersentak karena merasakan pancaran kasih sayang gurunya. Tidak ini bukan sekedar kasih sayang guru ke murid, lebih dari itu.. seperti seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

"Ya!" Naruto menjawab dengan semangat. Dia yakin pasti akan berhasil menciptakan Kekkai Genkai, dan memenangkan Ujian Chuunin ini. Demi mendiang orang tuanya yang dia tidak bisa ingat sedikitpun, lalu demi Danzou-jiji kakek angkatnya, demi Hiruzen-jiji kakek angkatnya yang lain, demi Ino, dan juga demi Jiraiya, Sensei yang sudah dia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri.

Melihat Naruto yang begitu semangat membuat Jiraiya tersenyum kecil, dalam hatinya dia yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa Naruto adalah anak dalam ramalan yang akan membawa kedamaian di dunia Shinobi. Kedamaian yang selama ini dia cari.

"Sebelum kau berlatih membuat Kekkai Genkai, mari kita cari tau dulu apa elemen sekunder-mu. Aku akan menutup sedikit jalur chakra Katon, sehingga elemen keduamu bisa muncul." Jiraiya kemudian membuat beberapa segel tangan dan seluruh telapak tangannya berpendar berwarna hijau toska.

Dan kemudian tangan Jiraiya dihantamkan ke perut Naruto, membuat ekspresi remaja itu seperti dianime-anime ketika tokoh utamanya kesakitan. Mata-nya seolah mau melompat keluar, dia juga memuntahkan liur dari mulutnya, beberapa mengenai tangan Jiraiya membuat salah satu dari tiga Sannin itu mengernyit jijik.

Setelah adegan tidak penting itu, akhirnya diketahui bahwa elemen sekunder Naruto itu adalah _Suiton_ atau elemen air. Terlihat dari kertas pohon Chakra yang basah, itulah yang menunjukkan bahwa air adalah elemen kedua Prodigy andalan Konoha ini.

Latihan hari itu hanya diisi oleh penjelasan teori dari Jiraiya mengenai cara menggabungkan dua elemen untuk menciptakan satu elemen tersier.

* * *

 **Hari Kedua – Training with Jiraiya**

Naruto terlihat sedang fokus untuk mengalirkan dua chakra elemennya dalam jumlah sama, namun ternyata tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan. Beberapa kali dia terlempar kebelakang, karena konsentrasi chakra yang dikeluarkan berbeda jumlahnya sehingga menciptakan ketidakseimbangan dalam jalur pengeluaran chakra Naruto.

Jiraiya sendiri hanya mengamati muridnya berlatih dibawah salah satu pohon disana yang berukuran cukup besar, punggung lebarnya dia sandarkan di batang utama pohon tersebut. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah buku jurnal tempat dirinya mencatat informasi-informasi penting dari para mata-matanya. Ya, jelas saja. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bila Jiraiya adalah Shinobi yang memiliki jaringan mata-mata terluas di seluruh dunia. Jika kita sorot lebih dalam disana terdapat beberapa catatan mengenai isu adanya murid Orochimaru di Konoha. Hal ini membuatnya lebih was-was, takut seandainya mantan sahabatnya itu memutuskan untuk mengejar Naruto.

Dia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke Naruto ketika melihat remaja berambut merah itu mulai bisa mengalirkan chakra elemen dalam jumlah yang sama meski hanya beberapa detik. Tetap saja itu adalah sebuah kemajuan. Memutuskan untuk memberi sedikit saran demi mempermudah latihan anak didiknya, Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto mendekat melalui gerakan tangan.

"Hei Naruto.. Bukankah kau menguasai **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**?" Tanya Jiraiya mulai membuka konversasi.

"Yap, memangnya kenapa?" Naruto bertanya balik. Sedikit heran kenapa tiba-tiba gurunya membahas mengenai jutsu dasar tapi berlabel kelas S tersebut.

"Aku akan memberi tau sedikit rahasia, fungsi **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** jika diimplementasikan dalam sebuah pelatihan. Coba kau buat satu buah Kage Bunshin." Perintah Jiraiya, dan tanpa membantah Naruto langsung saja mengikuti perintah gurunya.

Jiraiya lalu menyuruh Bunshin Naruto membaca daftar penjahat dibuku Bingo, dan tanpa aba-aba kemudian pria tua berambut abu-abu itu meninju wajah Bunshin Naruto hingga menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Naruto berniat memprotes tindakan gurunya, tapi lebih dulu dipotong oleh Jiraiya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Dan senyuman mengembang diwajah Naruto. Dia mengerti maksud gurunya, informasi yang dibaca Bunshinnya tadi memasuki otaknya. Harus diakui memang gurunya ini patut disebut jenius, meski tidak sejenius Missing-Nin Konoha – Orochimaru.

Jiraiya yang melihat ekspresi Naruto juga tersenyum, nampaknya latihan ini tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu seminggu.

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**

Dan seratus Bunshin Naruto bersiap mempermudah latihan tuannya.

* * *

 **Hari Ketiga – Gerbang Konoha**

"Hmmm, begitu mudahnya kau menembus pertahanan Konoha. Pantas saja ketua menyuruhmu untuk misi penangkapan Kyuubi." Kisame Hoshigaki, salah satu dari tujuh pendekar pedang Kirigakure memuji rekannya di Akatsuki, sebuah organisasi berisikan kriminal paling dicari dimuka bumi.

"Hn." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Itachi Uchiha, prodigy klan Uchiha yang menjadi Chuunin diusia 8 tahun, Jounin diusia 10 tahun, dan menjadi Kapten satuan Anbu diusia 13 tahun, serta jangan lupakan prestasi menterengnya membantai klan Uchiha seorang diri diusia 16 tahun.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir Itachi menginjakkan kaki di desanya, dia bertanya-tanya apa kabar adiknya yang lemah – Sasuke Uchiha. Apakah dia telah tumbuh menjadi Shinobi kuat yang penuh dendam atau malah menjadi pecundang lemah tak berguna yang berlindung dibalik kebesaran nama Uchiha.

Keduanya berjalan santai dan berkat Genjutsu ilusi penglihatan membuat warga Konoha yang sedang beraktifitas seolah tidak melihat mereka. Duo Akatsuki itu kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke kedai dango – setelah sebelumnya menon-aktifkan genjutsu ilusi tersebut.

Itachi memesan sepiring dango dan segelas ocha atau teh hijau, sedangkan Kisame hanya memesan air putih saja. Dia tidak terlalu suka minuman berperisa.

Kakashi yang sedang lewat menghentikan langkahnya ketika sensor chakranya menangkap satu chakra yang sangat dia kenal. Si pemilik chakra yang telah pergi meninggalkan desa beberapa tahun lalu. Chakra ini milik..

Itachi Uchiha!

Perhatian Kakashi sedikit teralihkan ketika Kurenai dan Asuma menyapanya, dan ketika dia kembali melihat kedalam kedai. Kedua anggota Akatsuki itu telah menghilang, dengan bantuan pakkun Kakashi, Kurenai, dan Asuma berhasil mencegat Itachi dan Kisame di danau dekat kompleks klan Uchiha.

"Siapa kalian?" Kurenai bertanya dengan nada waspada.

"Aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan kalian.. Asuma-senpai, Kurenai-senpai, dan Kakashi-taichou." Jawab Itachi dengan nada dingin seraya kemudian dia menaikkan sedikit topi jerami miliknya.

Kurenai sedikit shock saat menyadari siapa sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. "ka-kau..." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Itachi Uchiha.." lanjut Asuma melengkapi kalimat dari kekasihnya itu, dia juga terkejut melihat kembalinya Itachi sang pembantai kedesa Konoha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini keparat?!" Asuma bertanya dengan nada marah, dia jujur saja sangat membenci Itachi, terutama aksi kejinya yang membantai seluruh anggota klannya. Manusia macam apa yang bisa melakukan itu? Mungkin Itachi memang bukanlah manusia, dia iblis!

Dalam hatinya Kakashi bertanya-tanya apakah kedatangan Itachi berhubungan dengan Menma atau Sasuke. Entah yang mana, namun satu hal yang Kakashi tau dengan pasti. Itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

Tanpa Kakashi sadari Asuma melempar pisau chakranya kearah partner Itachi yang dengan elegan melempar topinya sebelum menangkis serangan tersebut dengan pedang besar yang ditarik dari punggung besar tersebut.

Kurenai mengaktifkan genjutsunya dan muncul dibelakang Itachi sambil menodongkan kunai, Itachi sendiri masih memejamkan matanya dan ketika dia membuka mata berkekuatan tinggi itu kondisi langsung berbalik dalam sekejap. Kurenai terjebak dalam genjutsunya sendiri.

Tidak mau tinggal diam, Kakashi membuat sebuah bunshin yang membantu Asuma dalam pertarungannya melawan Kisame Hoshigaki. Kakashi yang asli mengangkat _hitai-ate_ miliknya dan menampakkan kekuatan utamanya, sumber julukannya, dan warisan dari sahabat sekaligus mendiang rekan satu timnya. Sharingan 3 tomoe milik Kakashi bertatapan langsung dengan sharingan 3 tomoe Itachi.

"Maa.. Maa.. seperti yang diharapkan dari Kakashi-taichou. Kau mampu memasteri sharingan meski tidak memiliki darah Uchiha. Luar biasa." Ujar Itachi memuji tetapi dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi... Kau bukanlah tandinganku." Lanjutnya kemudian, pupil 3 tomoe Itachi membentuk sebuah pola unik. Mangekyou Sharingan. "Akan kutunjukkan perbedaan sharingan Uchiha murni dan karbitan sepertimu."

 **Tsukuyomi**

Latar dihadapan Kakashi pun berubah. Awan-awan beriringan dilangit berwarna merah darah, sang copy ninja diikat disebuah tiang dengan posisi lurus dan tangan terikat dibelakang. Dihadapannya berdiri ratusan Itachi Uchiha dengan sebuah pedang berlumuran darah. Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ratusan buruk gagak sedang terbang mengitarinya.

"Didalam sini aku adalah dewanya. 48 jam disini sama dengan 2 detik didunia nyata." Dan dengan itu 'para' Itachi mulai menusukkan pedangnya ketubuh Kakashi berulang-ulang. Suara kesakitan Kakashi bersahutan dengan suara gagak diatas langit dunia Tsukuyomi.

* * *

ARRRGHHHHHH

Tubuh Kakashi secara tiba-tiba ambruk membuat Kurenai yang telah kembali pulih kaget dan shock melihat Itachi Uchiha mengalahkan seniornya di Anbu tanpa kontak fisik!

Asuma bahkan fokusnya teralihkan saat mendengar teriakan Kakashi, hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Kisame untuk menebaskan pedangnya keleher anak Sandaime Hokage tersebut. Tapi seinchi lagi sebelum pedangnya memutus leher Asuma, sebuah kaki menghentikan sabetannya.

Berdiri dengan kokoh dihiasi senyuman cemerlang ala iklan pasta gigi, Maito Gai. Menahan serangan Kisame hanya dengan kaki kanannya. Monster Hijau Konoha memang selalu datang diwaktu yang tepat.

"Menyerang seseorang yang sedang tidak fokus. Kau sungguh tidak mempunyai jiwa ksatria ya..." Gai membuka pembicaraan dengan lawannya saat ini.

"Mampu menahan sabetan Samehada hanya dengan anggota tubuh. Hebat juga kau, siapa namamu?" Kisame bertanya dengan antusias, gigi runcingnya nampak menyeramkan saat dia menyeringai kesenangan. Hanya dengan sekali lihat saja Kisame tau Shinobi yang menghentikan serangannya itu adalah Shinobi yang tangguh, meski penampilannya kurang mendukung.

"Maito Gai, itu namaku. Ingatlah itu monster hiu biru tak berguna!" Dan Gai membuka **Hachimon** gerbang ketiga. Memutar tubuhnya lalu menendang pedang Kisame dengan kaki kiri, kriminal berjuluk Bijuu tanpa ekor itu bahkan sampai terlempar sejauh 10 meter meski keseimbangannya tidak goyah sedikitpun.

"HAHAHAHA Hebat juga kau mampu menghempaskan-ku dan Samehada hanya dengan satu tendangan. Mari kita lihat apa lagi yang kau bisa.." Kisame bersiap untuk maju menyerang, tapi sebuah tangan menghadangnya.

"Misi ini adalah penyusupan Kisame-san, kita telah gagal. Jangan habiskan chakramu untuk melawan mereka, target kita adalah Menma si Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Ayo pergi." Dan Itachi kemudian berubah menjadi ratusan gagak, shunsin spesial dari sang prodigy Uchiha.

"Cih, kali kalian selamat. Dan kita akan bertemu lagi Maito Gai!" Kisame menyeringai sebelum tubuhnya pecah menjadi ribuan butiran air. Nampaknya itu adalah shunsin khas miliknya.

"Aku tunggu saat itu.. Shinobi-san." Ucap Gai pelan. Dengan tanggap Gai kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kakashi dipunggungnya dan segera berlari untuk membawa putra Sakumo itu kerumah sakit desa. Asuma dan Kurenai mengikuti dibelakangnya.

* * *

 **Hari Keempat – Training with Jiraiya**

Naruto telah berhasil menyatukan elemen katon (api) dan suiton (air), sehingga dia sekarang mampu menggunakan elemen futton (uap). Kekkai Genkai yang unik, dan sangat langka. Sebegitu langkanya hingga dia merasa jadi Shinobi paling beruntung didunia karena mampu menggunakan elemen ini. Tapi hal itu punah saat Jiraiya menjelaskan bahwa di Kiri ada seorang Shinobi wanita yang juga mampu menggunakan elemen uap.

Saat ini Naruto dan Jiraiya sedang berada di perpustakaan Konoha, yang konon disebut-sebut sebagai perpustakaan terlengkap di dunia. Ribuan gulungan jutsu ada disini, tentu saja semua ditulis oleh mantan Hokage Konoha yang mendapat julukan _the professor._ Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruzen Sarutobi, murid dari Shodaime Hashirama Senju dan Nidaime Tobirama Senju, serta guru dari 3 Sannin legendaris yang terkenal hingga seantero planet.

Keduanya kini sibuk mencari gulungan jutsu elemen uap yang dapat dipelajari serta dapat menambah inventarisasi jutsu Naruto. Sejauh ini baru satu jutsu saja yang mereka berdua temukan dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.

"Huahhhh aku lapar Jiraiya-sensei. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Tanya sekaligus ajak Naruto saat merasakan cacing didalam perutnya mulai melakukan unjuk rasa (?).

"Hhh.. Aku setuju. Ayo kita ke Ichiraku Ramen." Ajak Jiraiya yang juga lapar, mencari gulungan jutsu elemen langka di dalam ruangan penuh gulungan jutsu seperti mencari jarum ditumpukannya jerami.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju Ichiraku keduanya berbincang tentang sulitnya mencari jutsu elemen uap. Dan keduanya kemudian memutuskan untuk menyantap beberapa mangkuk ramen hangat untuk memulihkan tenaga yang terkuras. Totalnya Naruto memakan 12 mangkuk ramen berukuran jumbo yang ditaburi irisan ayam madu, dan sejumlah sayuran segar. Jiraiya sendiri menghabiskan 20 mangkuk ramen ekstra pedas dengan banyak 'naruto' ditambah bawang goreng yang _crunchy_ abis.

Setelah kekenyangan keduanya masih mengobrol di Ichiraku sambil menunggu makanan mereka dicerna. Dan saat itulah keduanya kedatangan Tim 10, Ino dan Shikamaru tampaknya telah benar-benar pulih sehabis kondisi kritis mereka di Ujian Chuunin tahap 2 yang lalu. Chouji juga semakin lama semakin gen- tumbuh maksudnya.

"Bagaimana ini Sensei? Kita baru menemukan satu jutsu saja. Hahhh." Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Hmm, aku berfikir untuk menyuruhmu menciptakan jutsu elemen uap buatanmu saja. Bukankah lebih keren dan orisinil? Seperti **Jubashi** milikmu." Jiraiya mengungkapkan opininya.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menyimak bersama kedua rekannya nyeletuk dengan nada mengantuk.

"Kenapa tidak memasukkan elemen kedalam jutsu yang sudah ada saja." Celetuk putra Shikaku Nara itu dengan nada mengantuk, kedua lengannya digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sedang tergeletak diatas meja.

1 detik

2 detik

3 de-

"Wahhhhh kau jenius Shika!" Naruto berujar dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen. Kedua bola matanya berbinar seperti bayi kucing baru lahir.

"Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya? Hahahaha sekarang aku dapat ide. Naruto aku punya ide, jika berhasil kau akan menjadi semakin kuat – cukup kuat untuk memenangkan ujian ini." Jiraiya tiba-tiba juga berseru senang dan bersemangat.

"Apa idemu Sensei? Apa? Apa?" tanya Naruto tidak sabaran, adegan ini sebenarnya agak membuat Naruto keluar dari image cool nya XD.

"Aku akan mengajarimu Rasengan! Dan kau akan mengimplementasikan elemen uapmu kedalamnya Hahahaha. Bagaimana? Aku jenius kan?" Jiraiya semakin bersemangat membayangkan muridnya yang satu ini mampu membuat Rasengan elemen.

"Whoaaaaa.. Kejeniusanmu setara dewa Sensei! Puja Sensei Jiraiya. Lololololo" Entah kerasukan setan mana tapi Naruto bertingkah seperti spons berwarna kuning yang sering dia tonton kalau tidak ada misi.

"Terima kasih atas idemu Shika. Kau sangat membantu." Ujar Naruto kemudian. Shikamaru sendiri hanya menggumam tidak jelas, tapi diam-diam dia tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Aku juga akan membantu! Dengan cara membuatkan bekal yang banyak untuk Naruto-kun dan Jiraiya-sama." Ino berujar dengan ceria, dia juga ingin membantu kekasihnya itu meski dengan cara sederhana.

"Kalau begitu aku juga. Aku akan memberikanmu pil penambah stamina buatan klan Akimichi, Naruto. Jadi berjuanglah." Chouji pun ingin ikut membantu.

Dan suasana Ichiraku menjadi semakin hangat dan ceria karena kelima orang itu. Teuchi selaku pemilik bersama Ayame hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pelanggan mereka.

* * *

 **Hari Kelima – Training with Jiraiya**

Sekarang tepat pukul 12 dan Naruto telah berhasil melakukan tahap kedua dari pembelajaran jutsu Rasengan yang diajarkan oleh Jiraiya. Awalnya memang agak kesulitan, tapi berkat kejeniusan, tekad kuat, serta semangat pantang menyerah, tokoh utama kita ini akhirnya berhasil mencapai tahap kedua.

Naruto berlatih seperti orang gila, dia memulai latihan dari jam 4 pagi hingga baru istirahat sekarang, berterima kasihlah kepada pil dari Chouji yang membuatnya mampu bertahan selama ini. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat untuk beristirahat andai saja Ino tidak datang dan menjewer telinganya hingga merah.

"Ayo sekarang makan dulu!" Ino pun memaksa Naruto untuk duduk disebelahnya. Dia mengambil kotak bekal berukuran cukup besar dari tas ransel yang dia bawa tadi. Satu diberikannya kepada Jiraiya yang langsung makan dengan lahap.

Sedangkan satunya dia buka, Lalu disuapkan pada Naruto. "Kau harus makan yang banyak Naruto-kun. Agar energi mu kembali, jangan hanya mengandalkan pil penambah stamina dari Chouji." Ino menjelma bagai seorang dokter yang menasihati pasiennya.

"Iya, Iya Ino-chan." Naruto hanya mengiyakan, dia memang tidak bisa membantah omongan kekasihnya itu.

"Nah ayo lagi.. aaaa" Ino pun kembali menyuapkan onigiri kemulut Naruto yang telah kosong. Sungguh romantis dan membuat iri Jiraiya yang kangen akan masa mudanya.

Sementara mereka makan dirumah sakit Konoha, Sasuke yang mendengar bahwa kakaknya kembali berniat langsung menanyakan hal itu pada Kakashi. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya kala mendengar percakapan para Jounin yang membahas mengenai Itachi yang ke Konoha untuk menangkap Menma.

Lagi-lagi bocah sialan itu. Setelah membuat dirinya gagal melaju ke ujian Chuunin tahap kedua, dan memupus impiannya untuk bertarung melawan Naruto difinal sekarang si bajingan kecil itu membuat Itachi datang ke Konoha hanya untuk dirinya.

Sungguh, Sasuke sangat membenci orang yang bernama Menma Namikaze.

Uchiha terakhir itu kemudian memutuskan untuk berlatih di danau tempat dia biasanya berlatih, Sasuke berharap Naruto saat ini sedang tidak sibuk dan mau menjadi partner sparringnya.

* * *

 **Hari Keenam – Training with Jiraiya**

Sebuah bola spiral berisi putaran chakra didalamnya berputar ditangan kanan Naruto, meski ukurannya hanya sebesar biji kelereng. Naruto sadar jika dia langsung mencoba membuat Rasengan seukuran bola karet yang diberikan Jiraiya kemarin pasti dia akan gagal seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ternyata jutsu Rasengan memang sangat sulit dikuasai, Yondaime Hokage adalah seorang jenius! Mampu membuat jutsu seperti ini seorang diri.

Jiraiya yang mengamati dari kejauhan tersenyum sumringah melihat kemajuan yang dicapai Naruto, dalam hatinya Jiraiya mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu murid terbaik yang pernah dilatih dibawah bimbingannya. Selain remaja berambut merah itu ada juga Yondaime Hokage Minato, dan 3 muridnya dulu di Amegakure. Ngomong-ngomong tentang muridnya di Ame membuat Jiraiya agak sedih. Ketiganya menghilang tanpa jejak, ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa mereka mati dibunuh oleh penguasa Ame saat itu, Hanzo si Salamander. Menghela nafas berat akibat menyesali perbuatannya yang meninggalkan ketiga muridnya disana Jiraiya kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada muridnya saat ini.

'Masa lalu biarlah sudah, yang terpenting aku tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan yang sama sekarang' batin Jiraiya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

 **Seandainya saja dia tau hantu paling mengerikan adalah hantu dari 'Masa Lalu'.**

Latihan terus berlanjut hingga petang, dan ketika matahari kembali ke peraduannya, Naruto Uzumaki unggulan nomor 1 dari Konohagakure, warisan dari salah satu Klan terkuat sepanjang masa Klan Uzumaki, Shinobi didikan Jiraiya sang _**Gama Sennin**_ , cucu angkat dari _**Yami no Shinobi**_ Danzou, berhasil membuat Rasengan yang sama persis dengan yang digunakan oleh _**Yondaime Hokage**_ Minato.

Sisa waktu satu hari akan fokus pada penyelesain **Futton : Rasengan!**

Sementara itu nun jauh disana, dinegeri yang selalu hujan. Amegakure. Duduk dengan bersandar digedung paling tinggi dipusat desa Ame, menikmati sensasi dinginnya hujan. Seseorang berambut oranye dengan kulit pucat seperti mayat, dan beberapa tindik disekujur tubuhnya, mengenakkan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah, menatap kebawah dengan bola mata berwarna ungu dengan pola lingkaran yang semakin mengecil.

Pain.

Dia adalah pemilik dari doujutsu yang sama dengan Sennin Rikudou pencipta Ninshu. Sekaligus merupakan ketua Akatsuki, atau setidaknya begitu yang anggotanya pikirkan.

Suara petir menggelegar menimbulkan cahaya yang menyorot kedalam ruangan dibelakang jendela tempat Pain bersandar dimana didalamnya terdapat seorang pria/wanita. Tidak ada yang tau karena wajahnya tertutup topeng berwarna orange dengan menyisakan satu lubang dimata kirinya.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan... Madara?" Pain bertanya dengan nada datar, matanya sedikit melirik ke kanan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi taumu, selepas ujian Chuunin di Konoha, Akatsuki akan mulai..." suara orang yang dipanggil Madara itu begitu berat, menimbulkan ketakutan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya terkecuali Pain yang masih memasang wajah datar seolah tak terpengaruh.

Tabuhan genderang musik perang seolah menjadi _backsound_ ketika 'Madara' melanjutkan ucapannya.

" **Memburu para Bijuu!** "

* * *

 **Hari Ketujuh – Training with Jiraiya**

'sama ratakan kuantitas elemen yang keluar'

'rasakan elemen itu mulai berputar bersama putaran chakra Rasengan'

'pusatkan elemen dipusat Rasengan'

'Tekan chakra yang meluap dan kunci didalam'

Naruto terus membatin, mengingat setiap perkataan Jiraiya padanya sebelum memulai latihan hari terakhir. Entah ini Rasengan keberapa yang dia buat, karena Rasengan sebelumnya selalu gagal dan meledak membuat dirinya terhempas.

'aku harus bisa! Demi semuanya! Juga demi Shin!' ketika mengingat rekan satu timnya yang mengorbankan diri demi melindungi dirinya dari serangan Jinchuuriki ekor 6 membuat semangat Naruto berkobar. Dan keajaiban terjadi! Dia mulai berhasil mengimplementasikan Rasengan-nya dengan Kekkai Genkai elemen uap ciptaannya. Luar biasa, uap perlahan mulai keluar dari Rasengan Naruto, prodigy itu juga bisa merasakan Rasengannya menghangat, perubahan warna dari Biru menjadi putih berkabut menjadi bukti bahwa dia telah berhasil.

'Saatnya mencoba jutsu ini'

 **Futton : Rasengan!**

DUARHHHHHH

Naruto menghantamkan Rasengannya pada sebuah batu besar yang kebetulan sekali berada dekat lokasinya latihan. Efek serangannya membuat bagian depan baru berlubang kecil ditengah kawah sedalam 2 cm yang tercipta di batu yang terkena hantaman Rasengan Uzumaki itu.

Jiraiya membuka sebelah matanya, dia sedari tadi tertidur menunggu muridnya berhasil mengkombinasikan Rasengan dengan Kekkai Genkai elemen Chakra. Mata pria tua itu terbuka seketika ketika melihat efek dibelakang batu tersebut yang meleleh dan menciptakan rongga besar.

"Hah... apa ini cuma-" belum sempat menyelesaikan gerutuannya Naruto dipanggil Jiraiya untuk melihat kebelakang batu yang dihantamnya tadi. Terkesima, itulah perasaan Naruto sebelum digantikan rasa senang begitu besar melihat efek serangannya.

Perkataan Jiraiya selanjutnya mengubah rasa senang itu menjadi kecewa berat. "Naruto.. kurasa kau lebih baik menyimpan jutsu itu untuk menghadapi lawan berat dipertarungan sesungguhnya." Ujar Jiraiya.

"Tapi kenapa Sensei?!" Naruto mempertanyakan keputusan Senseinya, meski dia paham kenapa alasannya. Jutsu tersebut sangat mematikan, bisa dipastikan bahwa korban yang terkena jutsu ini pasti akan mati.

"Kau lihat efeknya pada tanganmu.." lanjut Jiraiya masih tenang.

Perban yang melilit tangan Naruto hancur meleleh, memperlihatkan tangan pengganti Naruto yang berwarna putih kebiruan. Dan tangan itu nampak berwarna merah dibagian telapak tangannya.

"Prediksiku, jika kau terus menggunakan jutsu itu. Maka tanganmu akan ikut meleleh. Jutsu ini nampaknya bagai pedang bermata dua. Disatu sisi berguna untuk menghabisi musuh dalam satu serangan, disisi lainnya menghancurkan tanganmu jika terus digunakan." Ungkap Jiraiya, dia kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto dan mengajak muridnya itu kembali pulang. Dia berjanji akan menemukan solusi terbaik untuk Naruto.

"Hai, sensei." Ujar Naruto patuh, dia paham Senseinya hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi dirinya.

* * *

 **Konoha Stadium – Semifinal Round**

Seperti babak sebelumnya Konoha Stadium masih ramai, berbondong-bondong orang berniat menyaksikan laga semifinal ujian Chuunin gabungan tahun ini. Keempat semi finalis berdiri gagah ditengah arena. Tidak ada yang berubah dari penampilan mereka hanya wajah dari keempat peserta terlihat lebih segar, mungkin karena sehabis menyegarkan diri sebelum hari ini.

Layar besar dibalon udara tepat berada diatas stadion, akan digunakan untuk menampilakan pertarungan siapa melawan siapa, karena dibabak semifinal ini pertarungan akan kembali menggunakan sistem acak. Keempat Kage duduk dikursi kebanggaannya masing-masing disertai kedua pengawal setia. Formasi Kage masih sama, hanya minus kehadiran Oonoki yang memilih kembali kedesanya setelah rencana busuknya terendus pihak Konoha.

Yondaime Kazekage Rasa duduk dengan tenang, tetapi matanya selalu melirik kearah Mizukage Yagura. Sementara Raikage A lebih banyak berbincang dengan Hokage Minato, keduanya membicarakan mengenai pentingnya meningkatkan pengawasan dan keamanan desa mengingat Akatsuki sempat berhasil menyusup ke Konoha.

Semua orang memfokuskan pandangannya ketika Genma meminta sedikit atensi karena pengundian akan segera dimulai.

"Dan pertarungan pertama kita adalah..." Genma mencoba mendramatisir suasana untuk semakin memeriahkan acara ini.

Papan nama mengundi dan ketika berhenti mantan pengawal Hokage itu menyebutkan nama yang tertera dengan semangat.

 **Naruto Uzumaki (Konohagakure) vs Darui (Kumogakure)**

Riuh penonton menjadi alunan musik tersendiri diujian kali ini, sorakan-sorakan dan dukungan yang mengalir akan menjadi penanda...

 **Semi Final telah dimulai!**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author Corners**

Hahhh... Akhirnya kelar juga Chapter 7 dari Konoha Red Smoke Series, sekedar info Season 1 akan berakhir 3 chapter lagi. Dichapter ini juga sepertinya saya mendapat pencerahan untuk mengembangkan alur di Season 2 meski masih menerima masukan dari readers juga yang mungkin bisa dikombinasikan dengan alur yang telah saya pikirkan.

Yoshhh Chapter 7 menghadirkan pergerakan Akatsuki, dan jutsu baru Naruto. Yap, kini si Uzumaki terakhir juga dapat menggunakan Rasengan seperti Minato dan Menma. Bahkan dia mampu membawa Rasengan ketingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk readers yang memberikan saran memasukkan elemen uap seperti milik Mizukage Mei Terumi. Ada yang bisa menebak ga kira-kira ending Season 1 kaya gimana? XD yang berhasil nebak bakal saya kasih kesempatan menentukan satu chapter di season 2 mau kaya apa dan bagaimana :D. Untuk yang minta lebih banyak momen NaruIno mungkin nanti di Season 2 baru bisa saya berikan, lagi pula fokus utamanya adalah adventure.

Akhir kata yaudahlah sampai jumpa di Chapter 8! Oh iya dibawah ini ada profil lengkap Naruto, semoga readers yang meminta profil ini cukup terpuaskan dengan info yang saya berikan dibawah.

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki (Profil)**

 _ **Prodigy Uzumaki, The Last Uzumaki, Child of the Propecy (Jiraiya Opinion), Konoha no Aka Hokage**_

 **Tanggal Lahir : 27 Juli**

 **Jenis Kelamin : Pria**

 **Umur : S1 13 Tahun**

 **Tinggi/Berat : S1 149 cm/41 kg**

 **Darah : O**

 **Kekkai Genkai : Boil Release (Futton) –** _ **Elemen Uap,**_ **Uzumaki Chain**

 **Klasifikasi : Sage**

 **Afiliasi : Konohagakure, Mt. Myobokuzan, Uzushiogakure**

 **Tim : Tim 1**

 **Klan : Uzumaki**

 **Status : Genin**

 **No. Registrasi : 083198**

 **Family : Naruto's Father (Unknown), Naruto's Mother (Kushina Uzumaki), Naruto's Step Grand Fathers (Danzou, Hiruzen), Naruto's Step Father (Jiraiya).**

 **Element : Fire Release (Katon), Water Release (Suiton), Lighting Release (Raiton), Boil Release (Futton)**

 **Jutsu List**

 **\- Futton : Rasengan**

 **\- Uzumaki o Kogeki Shimasu**

 **\- Katon : Hariken Kasai**

 **\- Senjutsu : Nami Chakura**

 **\- Mini Shisekyoujin**

 **\- Fuinjutsu : Kodai no Hashira Uzumaki**

 **\- Fuinjutsu : Kaku Bakuhatsu**

 **\- Raiton : Kaminari**

 **\- Bunshin no Jutsu**

 **\- Fuinjutsu : Tengoku no Kusari**

 **\- Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

 **\- Fuuton : Jubashi**

 **\- Fuinjutsu : Enerugisukuea**

 **\- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

* * *

 **Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Out**


End file.
